Désiré
by Dellestar
Summary: Historias one-shot de momentos entre Severus y Hermione donde ambos irán evolucionando y confluirán en un final común para todas ellas. Severus S./Hermione G. La portada el obra de ComaW y se encuentra en Devianart: /
1. Mi inicio

_"La literatura es esencialmente soledad. Se escribe en soledad, se lee en soledad y, pese a todo, el acto de la lectura permite una comunicación profunda entre los seres humanos". ~ Paul Auster ~_

No me gustan las historias, pero me gustan los momentos. Quizá me puedan llegar a gustar las historias de momentos.

Momentos. Recuerdos clave de una vida, en ocasiones difuminados por el presente, por las prisas, por los sueños.

Y es que a veces los sueños distorsionan la realidad y convierten los momentos que están guardados en el jardín de los recuerdos de mi mente en cuadros mal restaurados.

Antes de él me descubría a mí misma creando momentos imaginarios con personajes inexistentes en la realidad común, pero no en mi realidad. En mi realidad ellos eran mi fuente de felicidad. Soñaba despierta historias en las que yo era la princesa, o en las que yo era la heroína. Historias formadas a partir de mis delirios y ensueños de ávida lectora, tan estrambóticas e incomprensibles que jamás he logrado compartir con nadie. Antes de él solía enamorarme de un personaje en cada libro, que en instantes se convertía en mi nuevo Adonis, un fruto del que crecía el árbol de mi imaginación.

Pero luego llegó él.

Yo vivía convencida, ignorante de mí, creyendo que jamás la perfección de mis sueños podría equipararse con la deteriorada realidad, exenta de fantasía. **Ilusa de mí**.

Él me mira con la profundidad de un océano infinito. Sus ojos me proyectan un velo oscuro, seductor y cruel que se burla, casi sin saberlo, de mi ignorancia y me atrae como una polilla hacia la luz, deseosa de descubrir sus más profundos misterios. A veces le descubro miradas furtivas, impresas de cariño silencioso, un amor desbordante que me paraliza. Otras veces sólo encuentro normalidad. Realidad.

¿Por eso me enamoré de él?

Él me abraza con brazos seguros, guiados por sentimientos incontrolables. Allí, junto al sonido de su corazón, vivo protegida, amada y en un completo éxtasis de felicidad en el que podría permanecer toda mi vida. Y toda la eternidad. Otras veces sus abrazos son rápidos y efusivos, inexistentes, en los que solo encuentro normalidad. Realidad.

¿Por eso me enamoré de él?

Él me acaricia y me besa el rostro lentamente, como si todo su tiempo debiese estar invertido en esa acción tan simple y explosiva que me hace viajar a mundos indescriptibles. Que enciende mi deseo más profundo, hasta entonces dormido. A veces ese tiempo eterno no existe, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias. Sólo la normal frialdad y su desoír, como si no estuviese allí. Realidad.

¿Por eso me enamoré de él?

Y miles de veces me hago esa pregunta, miles de veces deseo entender por qué no puedo apartarlo de mi mente y de mis recuerdos, esos momentos imaginarios plagados de realidad: Se acabaron los sueños de lector, los mundos que tantas veces había formulado...Ya sólo quedaba él. En todo lugar, en cada día, minuto, segundo; mi único pensamiento es para él. Y vivo encadenada a ese deseo, un ardor de pecho que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

Porque no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. No recuerdo cuándo sucedió, porque esos momentos han sido profanados por mis sueños. No recuerdo mi edad, ni el día, ni cómo llegó a pasar.

Solo sé que escuchar su voz despierta a mi corazón como una canción despierta sentimientos, que su sonrisa hace que crezca instantáneamente la semilla de mi felicidad, que su mirada me pierde como las palabras más dulces de mi libro favorito y sus besos introducen en mí mil mariposas de cristal que revolotean en mi bajo vientre y que vuelan por mi columna como un rayo.

Pero esos son los momentos en los que vivo en un sueño. También están los momentos reales. Momentos en los que él se aparta y se contiene, en los que no me mira, me ignora y me olvida.

Porque, quiera o no, lo acepte o no, estoy enamorada de él. Y eso está prohibido.

Y odio controlar las miradas y aguardar, hecho que sólo hace que desee más mirarle. Odio reprimir mis impulsos de saltar sobre él para abrazarle, simulando indiferencia, hecho que sólo hace que desee más sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, amándome. Y odio no saber si besarle y tocarle, movida por el miedo de su rechazo por excederme, hecho que sólo hace que muera cada día por recibir un beso de sus labios.

Ya no soporto más el vivir reprimida, encarcelada, enmascarada. Una fina línea entre lo moral y lo inmoral. ¿Por qué no me alejo? Sí, es algo que he pensado e incluso he puesto en práctica en un intento de liberarme del dolor. La liberación de una vida de cadenas y sombras esquivas, pero, sobre todo, el escape del incontrolable deseo de sueños imposibles.

¿Una respuesta? Porque no puedo. No puedo alejarme de él. Porque los momentos de amor superan con creces las desilusiones, las esperas eternas, el control y el dolor.

Porque vivo total y absolutamente enamorada, un amor tan profundo, que ha calado tan dentro mía que ya no puedo vivir sin él. Un amor por el que doy mi tiempo, mi sacrificio y por el que daría mi vida.

Y ahora, como en cada momento, sólo puedo suspirar con los ojos cerrados cuando su nombre escapa por mis labios entreabiertos.

"Severus Snape"


	2. Mi único ejemplar

_Si alguien ama a una flor de la que solo existe un ejemplar en millones y millones de estrellas, basta que la mire para ser dichoso "El Principito"_

 _No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que empecé a disfrutar del simple placer que me embriagaba al observar a Severus Snape._

\- Oye Hermione - el susurro de Neville me despierta de mi ensoñación - ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿La raíz de jengibre o las hojas?

Parpadeo varias veces, insegura de qué responder ¿Hojas? ¿Qué hojas?

\- Neville - comienzo a susurrar pero Snape se coloca frente a nosotros achinando los ojos con una mirada cruel. Primero se la clava a Neville, que comienza a temblar. Luego pasa a mí y me presta toda su atención.

\- Señorita Granger - comienza con un susurro siseante que hace que se me erice la piel de la espalda. Adoro la forma en la que dice mi apellido. Él no me pone motes estúpidos como Herms o Hermy y, aunque me los pusiese, creo que los disfrutaría. Simplemente me encanta la forma en la que pronuncia la r. No lo dice de una forma banal, sino de una forma en la que realmente me siento identificada con mi nombre. ¿Cómo sería escuchar Hermione de sus labios?- ¡Señorita GRANGER!

Me coloco completamente erguida, como un tronco y le miro con ojos de búho. Merlín, está realmente enfadado. Siempre que está excesivamente enfadado su tono cambia levemente y se tensa.

\- ¿Usted me escucha cuando le hablo o vive en su mundo de estúpida ensoñación? - Oh, quizá me he perdido en mis pensamientos y le he dejado hablando solo.

\- Discúlpeme profesor, yo...

\- Guarde silencio señorita Granger - me corta por lo sano - ¿No cree usted que pueda cerrar esa boca durante unos segundos? Al menos por mera educación - me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y escucho varias risitas a mis espaldas.

Él sigue regañándome, demasiado cerca para considerarse cómodo. Aparto la mirada hacia un lado para no seguir envuelta en esos ojos que taladran el alma y entonces lo veo. Neville. Temblando de miedo. Dejando caer las hojas de jengibre sobre su poción. Mi cara pasa de estar roja de la vergüenza a empalidecer completamente y Snape, como no podía ser de otra forma, lo nota.

\- Señorita Granger qué... - su mirada sigue la mía, aún clavada sobre las hojas, que rozan la superficie de la poción como una pluma cae en el agua - ¡Longbotton!

Lo último que escucho es una gran explosión que me expulsa hacia atrás y me tira al suelo. Un fuerte rayo de dolor recorre mi espalda ante el impacto y un pitido constante conforma todo lo que soy capaz de escuchar en ese momento. Trato de levantarme, pero tengo un cuerpo más pesado encima mía. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de parar la terrible sensación de completa desorientación.

La clase está llena de humo y no soy capaz de ver ni mis propias manos frente a mí. Trato de llamar a Harry y a Ron, pero aunque abro la boca y grito no soy capaz de escuchar ningún sonido. Una mano grande me tapa la boca y trato de apartarla, pero otra me agarra del hombro y me inmoviliza contra el suelo. En unos segundos veo la cara de Snape a pocos centímetros de la mía, con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo de su sien. Enrojezco de nuevo y me quedo quieta.

Él mueve la boca, como si estuviese hablándome, pero sólo soy capaz de escuchar ese horrible pitido. Lo veo cerrar los ojos, tranquilizándose, y empieza a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de mi túnica. Yo vuelvo a removerme, increíblemente incómoda y asustada. Él suspira, tratando de hablar de nuevo, pero sigo siendo incapaz de comprenderle. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y, lanzando un suspiro, me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

Ante ese toque tan sumamente agradable cierro los ojos y me relajo, sonriendo brevemente. Snape vuelve a rebuscar y, cuando noto que saca mi varita, abro los ojos como queja. Habla de nuevo y mueve mi propia varita, eliminando el humo de la clase. Enrojezco a más no poder esta vez.

Toda la clase había entrado en pánico y ahora, pudiendo ver, clavan sus ojos en nosotros. Porque tengo a Snape encima.

\- ...se ¡Largo! - escucho gritar a Snape como un susurro en mi mente.

Todo el mundo prácticamente sale corriendo por la puerta, a excepción de Harry y Ron, que se acercan a mí con los puños apretados.

Snape no se digna a mirarles, simplemente mueve mi varita de nuevo y les expulsa de la clase cerrando la puerta con magia tras ellos.

Se pasa la mano por la sien, arrastrando la sangre por la cara a su paso. Con otro suspiro resignado se muerde el labio exasperado y se gira hacia mí, aún tirada en el suelo. Con gesto dolorido me tiende la mano, y yo la acepto, poniéndome en pie.

Mi espalda vuelve a gritar de dolor y me doblo, agarrándome al brazo de Snape para no caer directa al suelo. El pitido en mis oídos comienza a desaparecer.

\- ¿Profesor? - susurro dolorida, pudiendo escuchar por fin mi propia voz. Él se gira hacia mí, mirándome con desinterés.

\- Veo que por fin ha recuperado la capacidad de escucha niña.

Sin apartar el brazo que me sirve de apoyo comienza a caminar, abriendo la puerta de su despacho. Me deja caer sobre el sofá.

\- Voy a darle una poción, quédese ahí sentada.

No era la primera vez que estaba en su despacho, pero era la primera vez que me trataba como una persona dentro de ese despacho - y dentro de Hogwarts, a quién quería engañar -. Nunca me había sentido cómoda entre tantas estanterías llenas de botes y criaturas a medio despedazar, y nunca me había sentido cómoda ante la presencia de Snape. Ahora, con el fuerte dolor de espalda, poco me importa la extraña decoración y el comportamiento de mi interlocutor.

\- A ver - Snape se agacha frente a mí, acercándome un botecito con líquido azul como el cielo - beba.

Extiendo las manos hacia él y agarro el bote, pasándome la otra por la cara- Venga, no sea cría señorita Granger.

Ante ese tono tan pasivo por su parte, lo único que soy capaz de hacer es acercarme el bote a los labios y beberme hasta la última gota de poción.

\- ¿Qué...qué ha pasado? - pregunto con un hilo de voz, aún demasiado desorientada para conectar ideas.

Snape parece tratar de contener una sonrisa irónica. Finalmente responde con expresión seria.

\- Longbotton ha echado en su caldero hojas de jengibre, no sé si es capaz de recordar ese detalle.

Yo asiento, aclarando mi mente. Recuerdo las hojas caer, y recuerdo a Snape interponiéndose entre el impacto y mi propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo está Neville? - me quita el bote de entre las manos, levitándolo hacia una estantería vacía.

Prácticamente creo escuchar a Snape bufar.

\- ¿Usted cree, señorita Granger, que la he traído a mi despacho por gusto? - le miro confusa - Es obvio que no. Si Longbotton no hubiese sido protegido por mi hechizo sólo quedarían cenizas de ese inútil, no estaría de ninguna forma... y si en un hipotético caso hubiese sobrevivido, estaría sentado a su lado, bebiendo una poción como la suya y recuperándose de su incompetencia.

Aparto la mirada, sintiéndome bastante estúpida.

\- Y usted ya se encuentra en perfecto estado para evitarme su molesta presencia. Lárguese a la enfermería y explíquele a Madame Pomfrey lo ocurrido. Supongo que su reciente memoria a corto plazo aún recuerda eso.

Levanto la mirada y clavo mis ojos en los suyos apretando los labios. Snape no parece querer apartarla y, como es lógico, termino apartando la mía con los sentimientos turbados.

\- Claro. Gracias.

\- No me las dé señorita Granger, no lo he hecho con gusto - sisea en respuesta y pretende levantarse, pero le detengo pasando mi mano por la sangre de su frente. Snape abre mucho los ojos y se queda quieto, completamente tenso.

\- Usted se ha llevado la mayor parte del hechizo, no es posible que se...se encuentre tan bien - examino la herida en su sien hipnotizada - ¿Necesita...?

Snape me aparta la mano y se levanta, apretando los labios.

\- Hágame un ligero favor - se cruza de brazos - deje esa preocupación fingida y lárguese.

\- No es fingida - me cruzo de brazos también, levantándome frente a él y sintiendo cómo la poción me daba fuerzas.

\- Cállese de una vez y largo - se gira haciendo volar su capa y se sienta elegantemente tras su escritorio, levitando varios ensayos hacia él con MI varita.

Entreabro los labios al verlo. Recordando bien que durante el incidente, él me había quitado la varita mientras estaba en el suelo para poner orden.

\- Esa es mi varita.

\- ¿En serio? - se hace el sorprendido, mirando la varita como si no se hubiese dado cuenta - Es usted tan sagaz - se burla moviendo mi varita de un lado para otro frente a mí - gracias por recordarme ese pequeño detalle. Su inutilidad ha hecho que pierda la mía.

\- ¿Mi inutilidad? - exclamo totalmente enfurecida.

\- SU inutilidad. Y diez puntos menos por gritar a su profesor - se reclina en la silla - Cuando la enfermera considere que se encuentra bien va a venir aquí junto con Longbotton, va a limpiar mi aula, va a buscar mi varita y entonces, y sólo entonces, le devolveré la suya.

Durante todo el discurso me mantengo con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que ese hombre me está diciendo.

\- Además tiene usted veinte puntos menos por todas mis molestias. ¿Algo que añadir? - Cierro la boca y aprieto los labios, mirándole con odio. - Eso me parecía. La veo en un rato.

Con un bufido me alejo de él, completamente cabreada, y salgo del despacho. ¿Qué se creía?

Con paso acelerado camino inconscientemente hacia la enfermería por los pasillos sintiéndome bastante insegura sin mi varita. No es que crea que Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro, simplemente la experiencia hablaba por mí en ese aspecto.

\- ¡Hermione! - la voz de Ron me taladra los oídos y me giro para encontrarme a mis dos mejores amigos corriendo hacia mí - Hermione, estás bien.

Sonrío con calidez al notar la preocupación en su voz.

\- Sí Ron, estoy bien, no es como si el profesor Snape fuese a comerme - ironizo y retomo mi camino con Harry a un lado y Ron a otro.

\- Entiéndenos Herms - comienza Harry - El murciélago te estaba echando la bronca de tu vida y de repente ambos salís volando por los aires y la clase entera se llena de humo. ¿Qué vamos a pensar? - Ron asiente para darle credibilidad.

\- Y luego te escuchamos gritar, empezamos a llamarte y no contestas - añade Ron - ¡Casi morimos al ver a Snape encima tuya cuando se ha ido todo ese humo!

\- Y luego el muy bastardo prácticamente nos ha lanzado fuera de la clase sin dejarnos comprobar si estabas bien - continúa Harry - Hemos estado tratando de abrir la puerta pero nada. Casi vamos a hablar con el director.

Ron abre la boca para continuar con el relato pero le corto levantando una mano.

\- Tranquilos, estoy bien, como podéis ver. Si el profesor Snape no se hubiese interpuesto entre esa explosión y yo ahora mismo estaría muerta. ¿Y Neville? - me paro frente a la puerta de la enfermería, mirándoles.

\- Pues aquí, en la enfermería, con un ataque de nervios - me responde Ron como si fuese obvio y yo trato de no rodar los ojos ante la inutilidad.

\- No Ron, me refiero a cómo está.

\- Oh - mi amigo enrojece - Madame Pomfrey dice que se encuentra perfectamente y que está esperando a que se le pase el ataque de nervios.

Asiento, menos preocupada. Al parecer Snape había dicho la verdad.

\- Cómo una poción agudizadora de ingenio puede formar tanto lío - susurra Harry - Venga Herms, entremos, tenemos que ver que te encuentras bien.

\- Al principio me he sentido un poco conmocionada y no era capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada, sólo un pitido fuerte - les explico mientras entramos a la sala perfectamente iluminada llena de camillas - y luego me he sentido bastante mareada. Por suerte el profesor Snape me ha dado una poción y ahora me encuentro perfectamente chicos, no tenéis que preocuparos.

\- ¡Y gracias al cielo por Severus Snape! - exclama la enfermera a nuestra espalda y me giro asustada - Discúlpeme señorita Granger, no pretendía asustarla ni escuchar sus conversaciones chicos, pero a veces tengo que dar las gracias en voz alta por la sangre fría de ese hombre - se acerca a mí, me agarra del brazo y prácticamente me arrastra a una de las camillas vacías - Vamos a revisarte Hermione, querida. Vosotros dos - se gira hacia mis amigos - fuera de aquí. La señorita Granger necesita reposo y descanso.

\- ¡Volveremos en un rato Hermione! - se despide Harry conociendo el temperamento de la enfermera y sus dos amigos salen de allí comentando una extraña jugada de quiddicht.

Me tumbo en la camilla un tanto incómoda y miro a la enfermera ir de aquí para ya susurrando incoherencias. Finalmente se acerca a mí con la varita en alto y me sonríe ampliamente.

\- Permíteme hacerte un análisis querida, el golpe que te has debido llevar a tenido que ser fuerte.

Asiento mientras su varita enciende una luz azul en la punta y se pasea sobre mí sin ningún cambio.

\- ¿Dices que Severus te ha dado una poción? - asiento - Tengo que preguntarle, estás de maravilla. Posiblemente te duela la cabeza esta noche por el golpe. Acuéstate temprano y descansa. - se queda unos segundos quieta y yo asiento, exasperada, tratando de tranquilizarla. - Pensándolo mejor... quédate aquí linda. Todos te conocemos ya y sé que vas a estar estudiando en vez de cuidar tu salud.

\- Pero mi varita... - trato de quejarme sin ningún éxito.

\- Exacto, no pienses en ella. Nada de magia hasta mañana. Ya sabes, toca la campanita si necesitas algo. -Termiona su discurso señalando a una campanita vieja y oxidada sobre mi mesita de noche.

Maldigo por lo bajo mi suerte cuando veo a la enfermera alejarse de mí y entrar en su despacho. Bufo exasperada. Sólo el pensar que iba a estar allí perdiendo mi tiempo me ponía realmente enferma.

Al menos pociones era la última hora de la tarde. Y todo por Snape.

Snape. A veces no soy capaz de comprenderle. Es sumamente inteligente, sí, habría que ser estúpido para negarlo y tiene un don para lo que hace. En ocasiones, cuando está distraído dando clase, sus ojos brillan con otra tonalidad mostrando al mundo una pasión desbordante.

¿Quién se fijaría en sus ojos, en cualquier caso? Sólo una tonta enamorada.

Todos mis compañeros piensan que es un mal profesor. Cómo no hablar de los insultos de Harry y Ron en la sala común, algo intolerable por mero respeto. Al menos ellos no se acercan a él con falsas sonrisas y luego lo apuñalan con palabras por la espalda. A mí, personalmente, me parece un profesor inigualable. El mejor profesor en el mundo de la magia. Y hablo siempre desde un punto objetivo, o al menos, intento apartar mi incoherente fascinación hacia ese hombre.

Porque sus conocimientos, a pesar de extensos, me parecen migajas. El conocimiento no le hace buen profesor. Le hace buen profesor ese brillo en su mirada, esa dedicación oculta que no muestra al mundo, esas horas de sueño que sacrifica para corregir pergaminos. Eso hace a un hombre bueno en su trabajo: su pasión; y eso es lo que le hace ser único. No sus conocimientos. Su pasión le hace ser mi ídolo, mi guía y mi camino. El único ejemplo al que quiero seguir.

También podría ser más amable conmigo. Que me ignore al tratar de contestar una pregunta, o que me ignore en todo ámbito y ponga por delante al resto de sus alumnos duele, pero sus motivos tendrá.

Bien trato de comprenderlos.

Y luego, tras su indiferencia, me ha protegido. Se ha puesto delante de mí, golpeándose él para que yo saliese ilesa.

¿En qué momento seré capaz de comprender a un hombre tan malditamente complejo?

El sol se ha puesto desde hace rato y tan sólo puedo ver ya sombras inconexas danzando entre las columnas de la enfermería. En algún lugar Neville susurra dormido, posiblemente presa de una pesadilla.

Es tan curioso que una misma persona pueda ser el protagonista de pesadillas y, en otros casos, de los sueños más agradables.

Me remuevo un poco en la cama y me coloco boca arriba, mirando al techo. Pasados unos segundos gruño levemente y me giro hacia un lado, incómoda.

¿Por qué no me lo saco de la cabeza?

Escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta y me giro hacia allí, apretando las sábanas contra mi cuerpo con miedo. No es que fuese una cobarde, pero sin varita me sentía absolutamente desprotegida. Me mantengo en esa posición fija, totalmente quieta, cortando el aire únicamente con el sonido de mi respiración que comienza a acelerarse.

Sigo sin ver nada.

\- ¿Harry? - susurro. Sí, sólo podía ser él con la capa de invisibilidad - Harry, en serio, no hace gracia, me estás asustando.

Sigo sin escuchar nada y finalmente me relajo, apartando esos infantiles pensamientos de mi mente. Estoy paranoica, eso es todo.

\- No, no soy Potter.

El corazón se me para durante los breves segundos que tardo en girar la cabeza violentamente hacia el lado contrario a la puerta, encontrándome con Severus Snape junto a mi cama, completamente fundido con las sombras. Me llevo la mano al pecho, tratando de controlar la respiración y me yergo.

\- ¿La he asustado? - comenta con burla y se cruza de brazos, sentándose en una de las sillas para visitas - Me alegro, se lo merece. ¿Qué hace ahí tumbada, señorita Granger? Creí haber sido claro con usted.

\- Lo lamento señor - me paso la mano por el pelo - Pero Madame Pomfrey... - Snape levanta una mano y guardo silencio.

\- Usted se encuentra perfectamente y la enfermera lo sabe igual de bien que lo sé yo... - sisea - e igual que lo sabe usted.

Snape empieza a tambolilear con los dedos sobre la mesita a mi lado. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hablar, algo que sé que le molestaría. Finalmente chasquea la lengua y deja de juguetear.

\- ¿Qué tiene Granger? - pregunta, obviamente curioso y sin ningún deje de malicia.

\- ¿Señor? - pregunto confundida agazapándome un poco con miedo a que empiece a gritarme.

\- Que qué le pasa conmigo. ¿Qué me ve Granger? No me crea ciego - apoya la cabeza en el brazo, mirándome con interés - Y mucho menos estúpido.

\- Yo jamás le consideraría estúpido - No entiendo por qué, pero levanto el pecho de forma orgullosa al decir esa frase. Snape prosigue con su mirada curiosa y se acaricia la nuca con cierta parsimonia, como si a él también le doliese el cuello por el golpe. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Clava sus ojos oscuros en los míos, analizándome, sopesando su siguiente movimiento como si se tratase de un examen.

\- ¿Qué tiene Granger? - vuelve a repetir acariciándose el labio con el pulgar, pensativo - Es la segunda vez que me lo pregunta. No noto en usted ningún deje de preocupación fingida. ¿Es preocupación real? ¿Por su profesor bastardo? - entorna los ojos, convirtiéndolos en dos rendijas negras y absorbentes - ¿A qué se debe esa preocupación? ¿No recuerda mis comentarios hacia su persona? ¿Las veces que le he ignorado? Que simplemente he pasado junto a usted sin percatarme de su minúscula presencia. O el supera las expectativas que le coloqué el año pasado. Dígame, ¿Le duele? ¿Le... molesta?

Cojo aire para tratar de tranquilizarme e incluso cierro los ojos durante unos segundos. ¿Me está poniendo a prueba o simplemente le divierte enfurecerme con esos comentarios? Al menos sé que puedo contestar con la verdad.

\- No me molesta. Si usted consideró que esa era la nota que debía tener, por algo será. Le considero una persona justa.

Mi estómago se contrae completamente e incluso se corta mi respiración al escuchar su risa, profunda y real.

\- Me considera una persona justa - repite para sí como si fuese el comentario más gracioso que hubiese escuchado en su vida. Finalmente deja de reír y niega levemente - No se dedique a mentir niña, morirá de hambre.

\- Es la verdad - consigo sacar la voz de un pequeño rincón de mi mente, aunque sale en forma de hilo: débil y quebrantable. - Y...y no soy una niña.

\- No. No lo es. Es una mujer mayor de edad - abro mucho los ojos - Pequeña, cabe añadir. - El comentario final no me molesta en absoluto, estoy demasiado feliz como para tenerlo en cuenta - Tan pequeña... - susurra en su propio mundo, pensativo. De repente frunce el ceño y se levanta contrariado.

Soy capaz de leer su rostro en ese momento, sus pensamientos, su tensión. Pequeña. Demasiado pequeña para lo que viene. Demasiado pequeña para la guerra con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pequeña para un sacrificio tan grande como es el ser amiga del Elegido. O eso es lo que entiendo de él.

Snape mete la mano en su túnica y saca mi varita, dejándola sobre la mesita, a mi lado.

\- Nunca vuelva a irse de ningún sitio sin su varita, no sea estúpida señorita Granger - da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí y volviendo a sus sombras. Yo aprieto los puños y los labios, controlándome para no estirar la mano hacia él.

De pronto dejo de verle. Miro hacia los lados confundida. ¿He soñado todo lo que ha pasado? Me paso la mano por la cara y, más tranquila, me acurruco decidida a dormir. Más protegida.

\- Descansa y sueña Granger - escucho un susurro en mi oído, entre el mundo real y mis propios sueños, e incluso siento una mano acariciar con una delicadeza extrema mi mejilla - Descansa y sueña.


	3. Mi infierno

_**Ojalá pudiera prometerte el cielo, pero cariño, yo únicamente sé de infiernos**_ _"Palabras de un corazón roto"_

 _¿Cómo se siente el amar a un hombre cuyo corazón ya está ocupado? Sabiendo que jamás estarás en él._

 _Un hombre tan malditamente fiel que sabes, desde lo más profundo de ti, que no hay esperanza._

 _Que jamás la olvidará a ella._

 _Y que, si él no fuese así, si la olvidase, ya no le amarías, porque dejaría de ser él._

Esa es la maldita sensación que me aprisiona el pecho desde hace dos días, cuando hice lo que no debía hacer. Cuando, llevada por mi sed de conocimiento, quise coger prestado un libro, sin saber que lo que "cogía prestado" era un diario.

Uno demasiado personal.

Uno perteneciente a mi profesor de pociones.

Nada más abrirlo y ver la exquisita caligrafía semicurvada había averiguado de qué se trataba. No por nada en la esquina derecha de la primera página rezaba "Diario de Severus Snape Prince".

Al principio me había sorprendido de que no estuviese hechizado para asesinar instantáneamente a quien lo husmee, pero luego he supuesto que el propio Snape no podía concebir que alguien fuese tan tremendamente iluso de entrar en su despacho y tocar sus cosas sin su consentimiento. Mucho menos robarlas.

Ese pensamiento me daba unas extrañas ganas de reír por la histeria.

Cuando descubrí su nombre abrí los ojos como platos y quise levantarme, disculparme y devolverlo. Otra parte de mí, sin embargo, deseaba con todo su ser pasar la página.

Sí. Pasé la página y la curiosidad mató a la leona.

Ya no era capaz de dejar de leer. Un sentimiento de culpa me pinchaba el pecho cada vez que mis dedos acariciaban el papel para seguir leyendo pero rápidamente era aplacada por la insaciable curiosidad. La manera en la que Snape grababa sus sentimientos en el papel era majestuosa, casi poética. A veces necesitaba cerrar los ojos para paladear una de las frases.

Un dato curioso que me había llamado la atención al abrirlo era que en vez de escribir "Querido diario" prefería "Querida Perséfone".

Y por eso ahora estaba en la biblioteca buscando toda referencia sobre ese nombre.

\- Buenos días Hermione - la voz ensoñadora de Luna me despierta de mi búsqueda y la miro, parpadeando varias veces sorprendida al encontrármela con unas gafas rosas extrañas con cristales de distintos colores. - Tienes muchos torposoplos rondando a tu alrededor - la chica se sienta a mi lado.

\- Torpo...¿Qué? - pregunto confundida frunciendo el ceño hasta que recuerdo la...unicidad de mi amiga - Déjalo - suspiro - Hace poco leí una referencia sobre un nombre que me llamó mucho la atención. No es común, así que esperaba encontrarla en los registros de Hogwarts.

Luna gira un poco la cabeza mirando con curiosidad los grandes tomos abiertos frente a mí.

\- Quizá yo la conozca y pueda ayudarte - comenta sonriendo quitándose las gafas.

\- Lo dudo mucho - pero, ¿Qué puedo perder? - ¿Te suena el nombre de Perséfone?

Luna sonríe pensativa y niega. Yo lanzo un suspiro de rendición. Era imposible. Quizá había inventado ese nombre para su amiga imaginaria.

\- No conozco a ningún alumno de Hogwarts que se llame así - responde jugando con sus gafas - Sólo el mito, lo siento Hermione.

Dejo de recoger los libros y como un bólido me giro hacia Luna, clavando mi mirada en ella.

\- ¿Mito? - pregunto, sintiendo a la esperanza renacer en mi corazón.

\- Sí, ya sabes, el mito de Hades y Perséfone - se rasca la nariz - Mi padre solía contármelo cuando me quejaba del frío. Es griego.

Dichosa por el descubrimiento me pongo en pie y levito los libros a sus respectivas estanterías. Luna me imita.

\- Necesito que me cuentes esa historia Luna, ¿Te importa? - pregunto mientras salgo acompañada por mi amiga de allí.

\- Oh, claro que no - Luna simplemente es feliz con estas pequeñas cosas - Verás, Perséfone era un ninfa pelirroja hermosísima que solía salir a pasear, cantar y bailar por el bosque. Un día Hades, el dios del Inframundo la vio y se enamoró perdidamente de ella al instante.

Miro a Luna interesada mientras caminamos por los pasillos.

\- Así que Hades le tendió una trampa y la raptó, llevándosela con él al Inframundo. La madre de Perséfone, Démeter, diosa de la fertilidad y el trigo, salió en busca de su hija y todas las cosechas se marchitaron a su marcha, dejando un invierno en apariencia eterno.

\- Típico de los mitos griegos - bufo - ¿Qué pasó con Perséfone?

\- Comió una granada en el Inframundo. Si comes algo allí quedas encadenada a ese lugar para siempre - por alguna extraña razón, Luna es feliz incluso cuando habla de condenas eternas - No se sabe si tentada por el propio Hades o a voluntad propia. Al final se casa con él. A mí me gusta la versión en la que se termina enamorando de Hades.

\- No lo dudo Luna - sonrío con cariño ante las ensoñaciones de mi compañera.

\- Para que se pudiese volver a cultivar Zeus tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo con Hades y Démeter. La mitad del año Perséfone estaría con su madre, siendo primavera y la otra mitad con su marido, siendo invierno.

Me dejo caer en un árbol. Durante la caminata Luna y yo habíamos terminado por salir al exterior, dando vueltas alrededor del lago Negro. Mi mente bulle tratando de comprender la conexión entre la ninfa y el propio Severus Snape. De alguna forma dudo que alguien tenga ese nombre.

\- Creo que quieres estar sola ahora mismo Hermione, tienes muchísimos más torposoplos rondándote la cabeza - asiento agradeciéndole mentalmente el gesto - Hasta mañana.

Lanzo un suspiro y cierro los ojos, abrazándome a mí misma. Tengo bastante frío. No es para menos, estando ya casi en invierno en Escocia.

Abro la mochila donde suelo llevar mis pergaminos y mis plumas y saco un pequeño libro con tapa de cuero. El diario. Mi fuente de escape.

Lo abro por una página cualquiera y empiezo a leer.

 _Querida Perséfone:_

 _¿No te gusta estar a mi lado? ¿Es por el infierno a mi alrededor? Te juro que, si pudiese, bajaría el cielo, la luna y las estrellas para ti, pero no puedo. Yo sólo conozco el infierno. Sólo la frialdad, la traición y la muerte. Tú eres mi soplo de vida en esta tierra estéril, en este camino sin sentido. Tú haces que mi corazón se despierte y que desee sentir la luz del sol sobre mi piel._

 _¿No eres feliz Perséfone? ¿Añoras tu luz exenta de problemas? No me importa, te dejo marchar; pero llévate contigo mi corazón ensangrentado porque te pertenece..._

\- Y nunca dejará de pertenecerte.

Mi corazón se para. Mi piel empalidece. Comienzo a temblar de puro y absoluto miedo, completamente estática, con los ojos aún sobre las páginas, pero ya sin leer. Siento su cuerpo dejarse caer en el mismo árbol que yo, pero justo al otro lado. Trato de contener mis lágrimas y, con el poco valor que me queda, consigo que me salga la voz.

\- Profesor Snape. - trato de saludar, pero suena como si un conejito quisiese calmar a un lobo hambriento.

\- Señorita Granger - responde él con voz grave y pausada, la calma antes de la tormenta. - Tengo curiosidad sobre algo, quizá usted, con sus aires de grandeza, sea capaz de responderme.

Oh, me merecía todos esos insultos y más. ¿Será capaz de asesinarme y enterrar mi cuerpo muy lejos de allí?

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor? - susurro en respuesta, todavía quieta, decidida a no moverme ni un milímetro por miedo a acercarme demasiado a su parte del tronco.

\- Verá, permítame explicarle - en su tono, sin duda, se puede notar la ira contenida - Estaba paseando - comenta, como si estuviese desinteresado en el asunto - Y, de repente...Escucho una voz pedante y desagradable recitando mi diario - hace una pausa y su voz se convierte en un siseo de furia - Imagine. Mi. Sorpresa.

¿Estaba leyendo en voz alta?

\- Dentro de mi considerable y excesiva bondad actual - aprieto los labios - Voy a concederle...Un minuto para explicarme todo esto antes de que la haga desaparecer y tenga que lidiar con sus amiguitos histéricos.

Me remuevo, nerviosa y termino por suspirar.

\- Hace dos días estaba en su despacho - explico, haciendo una breve pausa para buscar mi valor - Y usted se fue un momento a por el pergamino que le había pedido.

\- No quiero que me relate lo que ya sé Granger - sisea y me muerdo el labio. Merlín, voy a morir.

\- Lo sé, verá - trato de buscar las palabras menos violentas - He leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca en relación con su asignatura - me sonrojo y doy gracias porque no me esté viendo - Y había oído que usted tenía en su biblioteca personal unos...unos libros maravillosos.

Cierro la boca para dejar de hablar y esperar su sentencia. Con cada segundo que pasa siento a mi corazón botar con fuerza contra mi pecho del nerviosismo.

\- Señorita Granger - Snape rompe el silencio con voz cortante. - Siga.

Aprieto los labios, cierro los ojos y contengo la respiración antes de proseguir.

\- Y vi un libro sobre su escritorio. Usted estaba ocupado, no me estaba mirando - me paso una mano temblorosa por el pelo, ni siquiera soy capaz de diferenciar cuál - Y el libro me... - me aclaro la garganta incómoda - me...

\- ¿Le?

\- Me llamaba, ya sabe - creo que no he estado más sonrojada en mi vida - Yo quería ese conocimiento y sólo...sólo iba a cogerlo prestado - de repente me entran unas enormes ganas de llorar - No pretendía coger su diario, quería escribir unos pergaminos de apuntes para mejorar mis redacciones.

Empiezo a sollozar. Simplemente no puedo controlar mis sentimientos de angustia y culpabilidad. ¿Cómo he podido invadir de esta forma la privacidad de una persona?

\- Creo que no ha terminado de hablar - trato de controlarme apartándome las lágrimas de la cara, pero simplemente no soy capaz de parar de llorar. - ¿Por qué lo leyó?

\- Yo - trato de hablar y, al final, comienzo a soltar frases entre llantos - No quería leerlo, se lo iba a devolver pero sabía que se iba a enfadar conmigo - sorbo - Y luego tenía mucha curiosidad y quise saber qué podía escribir alguien...alguien como usted en un diario. Y empecé a leer - cierro los ojos para continuar con mi extraña confesión - Y leí. Sus palabras me...me absorbieron. No podía parar.

Doy un grito cuando algo me roza el brazo y abro los ojos, clavándolos en Snape junto a mí. Contengo la respiración y, por miedo, vergüenza y pura culpa dejo que las lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas.

\- Señorita Granger.

Al escuchar mi nombre proveniente de él dejo de apretar los labios y simplemente empiezo a llorar sin contenerme entre disculpas susurradas.

Snape coge el libro de mi regazo y pasa las páginas en silencio, indiferente a mi llanto. Yo simplemente vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio. Sólo escucho mis propias lágrimas y el susurro del libro al ser pasadas sus páginas.

 _Querida Perséfone,_

 _Hoy te he visto llorar, escondida entre las estatuas del Inframundo. ¿Lloras porque añoras el sol, a tu madre, el viento o el mundo? Nunca he entendido por qué la gente llora. Yo dejé de llorar hace mucho tiempo._

 _¿Por qué lloras Perséfone? Explícamelo, te lo ruego. Nunca, aunque lo intente, entenderé tus lágrimas de cielo. Me queman, me arañan, me duelen desde lo más profundo del corazón. No me acerques el cielo, me hace daño. Yo sólo sé de infiernos._

Snape cierra el diario y lo deja a un lado, en el suelo. Me aparto las pocas lágrimas furtivas que me quedan y levanto la cabeza para mirarle en un acto de valentía.

\- ¿Por qué llora Perséfone? - Snape frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirarme, completamente quieto.

Sonrío como una idiota jugueteando con un mechón de pelo.

\- ¿No me odia? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Más que de costumbre? - bromea - Usted no es propensa a decir idioteces Granger. No la odio, simplemente no la soporto, como bien sabe.

Sonrío aún más abrazando mis piernas.

\- Su diario es muy hermoso - comento un tanto incómoda.

\- No es como si debieses saber eso niña - gruñe por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos - Si vuelve a tocar mis pertenencias le cortaré los dedos.

Trato de contener la risa pero no soy capaz. Simplemente empiezo a reírme a carcajadas.

\- Prometo portarme bien - le tiendo el meñique y Snape eleva una ceja, confundido.

\- ¿Qué hace? No me venga con confianzas.

Sonrío con calidez y me acerco a él, abrazándole con fuerza. Snape aparta los brazos y bufa. No me abraza, pero tampoco termina de apartarme.

\- El cielo me duele Granger - le escucho susurrar y levanto la cabeza un poco para mirarle. Está con los ojos cerrados haciendo algunas muecas, como si el contacto físico le agradase y le doliese a la misma vez.

Me aparto lentamente con una agradable sensación de protección y cariño. Termino por apoyarme en él bostezando y le sonrío.

Snape se queda quieto, mirándome inmutable con la boca entreabierta, analizándome. Finalmente relaja el rostro y niega suavemente, con una sonrisa fugaz...si a ese breve levantamiento de las comisuras de los labios se le puede llamar sonrisa.

\- Señorita Granger - susurra sin su voz dura y cruel, más bien relajado. Como nunca hubiese visto a Snape. - Yo sólo sé de infiernos.

Snape se levanta, apartándome de él y se coloca bien la túnica, irguiéndose. Su porte indica que deja de estar relajado.

Me mantengo sentada en el árbol mirando su espalda mientras se aleja de mí. Un pie tras otro. Sin mirarme.

Esta vez no lloro. Tampoco sonrío. La calidez se ha ido. Pero, si cierro los ojos, aún está ahí. Me vale, no debo pedir más, debo dar gracias por lo que tengo. No puedo desear más. Al fin y al cabo, su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra.

Puedo aceptarlo. Puedo vivir sólo con sueños de adoración. Puedo vivir siendo la segunda, si llego ahí.

Puedo vivir sabiendo que, si se trata de elegir, siempre se irá con ella.


	4. Mi bestia

_**Soy la bestia, soy un hombre de palabras;**_

 _ **soy la humedad de la noche; la caída vertiginosa del mundo.**_

 _ **Soy quien ve a muchos hombres muertos,**_

 _ **recibiendo órdenes con una sonrisa de imbéciles, serviles y encantados de serlo.**_

 _ **Soy la orilla de un vaso que corta.**_

 _ **Soy sangre.**_

"H. C. Bukowski"

 _Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que él no está._

 _Desde que ha desaparecido._

 _A veces miro durante las comidas hacia la mesa de los profesores con la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo sentado, con el ceño fruncido y ojeras pronunciadas._

 _Pero él no está._

 _A veces, por las noches, miro por la ventana y le pido a las estrellas que me lo devuelvan. Paso las horas entre suspiros de eterna preocupación, deseosa por su regreso._

 _Pero él no está._

 _Él no está._

\- Herms, hoy te ves peor que de costumbre - saluda Ron con la boca llena de salchichas y huevos fritos.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Ronald - respondo sarcástica tratando de no matar a mi amigo. Tengo demasiado sueño. Otra noche desperdiciada mirando como una idiota el camino que da al castillo.

Harry empuja un poco a Sean, que se queja con un sonoro ¡Eh! escupiendo parte de su zumo de calabaza. El chico rueda los ojos y me hace un gesto para que me siente en el hueco que acaba de conseguir para mí. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, me siento entre él y Ron.

Las lechuzas llegan como todas las mañanas y yo espero pacientemente la mía con el Profeta.

\- Ignora a Ron Herms, simplemente está preocupado por ti - Harry alarga el brazo para coger una tostada, restregándose los ojos con la mano libre intentando hacer desaparecer su expresión somnolienta - Pero siempre tiene que mostrar esa preocupación de forma tonta.

Suspiro. La verdad es que no me importa demasiado lo que me diga Ron en estos momentos.

\- ¿Fuiste al despacho de Dumbledore anoche Harry? - pregunto con bastante interés. Quizá el director tenga noticias del profesor Snape.

\- Sí - responde un tanto escuetamente tratando de alcanzar el zumo de calabaza. Con un simple hechizo no verbal sirvo a mi amigo - Gracias - se sonroja un poco - Sí, estuve con el profesor Dumbledore anoche... para lo que vosotros sabéis.

En ocasiones Harry le da demasiada importancia a sus charlas con Dumbledore sobre el Señor Oscuro. Es un poco exasperante.

\- ¿Se sabe algo del profesor Snape?

Rápidamente la cara de mi amigo se transforma, frunciendo el ceño de forma pronunciada.

\- Como si ese hombre se pudre.

Ahora la que frunzo el ceño soy yo.

\- ¡Harry! Es una persona. Por muy mal que te caiga no puedes simplemente... - muevo las manos tratando de expresar mi desconcierto - ¡Querer que muera! - susurro mirando hacia los lados con cierto nerviosismo esperando que nadie nos escuche y suspiro - Es una barbaridad. Y poco moral. No se le puede desear la muerte a un ser humano.

Harry eleva los hombros.

\- Qué quieres que te diga Hermione, Snape es un capullo.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamo otra vez indignada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Ron con comida en la boca con curiosidad al escuchar mis dos gritos.

\- Hermione quiere hacer una campaña para salvar a Snape - se burla Harry y yo aprieto los labios. ¡No he dicho eso! - No nos deja desear que no vuelva.

Ron se ríe.

\- Mira Hermione - Ron traga su comida y pincha otra salchicha - ¡Es Snape! Podemos aceptar que sientas la necesidad de llamar su atención porque no te admira como el resto de profesores - me sonrojo de pura ira mientras el pasea su salchicha de un lado a otro como si me diese una lección de vida importante- Pero no nos puedes obligar a dejar de soñar que se caiga por las escaleras o que Quién-Tú-Sabes lo fría con un Avada. - termina su discurso engullendo su desayuno.

\- Esos pensamientos son una barbaridad - me cruzo de brazos.

\- ¡Es Snape! - exclaman los dos a la vez como si eso justificase todo.

Me levanto enfurruñada cogiendo un trozo de bizcocho para el camino a la biblioteca. No puedo seguir escuchando esas tonterías. ¿Estará bien? ¿De verdad Voldemort le ha podido...? No. No debo conducir mis pensamientos por esa línea. Él está bien. Va a volver.

\- ¡Hermione! -detengo mi paso y me giro para esperar a Ginny, que corre hacia mí con una sonrisa. - Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Ginny - respondo un tanto cortante.

\- ¿Otra pelea con mi hermano? Te he visto salir un poco enfadada y bueno, por si necesitabas hablar... ¿Snape?

Suspiro en respuesta.

\- Otra vez Snape.

\- Herms, sabes que me preocupo por ti y trato de entenderte - empezamos a caminar, yo con la mirada puesta en mis pies como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo - Pero esto empieza a superarme. Llevas toda la semana preocupada. ¡Sé que no duermes la mayoría de las noches! Se te ha salido de control toda esta situación.

Levanto la mirada del suelo y observo a mi amiga, asintiendo con lentitud.

\- Creo que tienes razón - admito - Últimamente estoy excesivamente cansada - me paso la mano por la cara - Si no estoy mirando por la ventana tengo pesadillas que a veces no recuerdo. Al principio me parecía bien porque me levantaba antes y podía estudiar pero ahora...

\- No me dijiste que tenías pesadillas - Ginny se para en mitad del pasillo y yo, en consecuencia, me paro también devorando el último trozo de bizcocho.

\- No quería preocuparos - le resto importancia. Me siento bastante incómoda hablando del tema.

Ginny parece entenderme e ignora esa parte de la conversación.

\- Mira, no entiendo por qué te importa tanto Snape. Tampoco sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros - eleva los hombros y yo me sonrojo.

\- ¡Nada!

\- No me refería a eso pillina - me mira de reojo como sabiendo mis pensamientos y continúa - El caso es que no debes dejar que él gobierne tu vida.

\- No consiste en gobernar o no gobernar - le explico - ¡Puede que le estén torturando! - ¿De qué habla Ginny?

\- Y para olvidar todas las torturas y los pensamientos desagradables - me coge de los hombros y me gira, empujándome para que ande - Vas a subir a tu habitación, te vas a poner guapa y nos vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a por una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Así tú serás la dominante de tus pensamientos.

¿Qué?

\- No sé Ginny - me muerdo el labio mientras me arrastra, alejándome de la biblioteca - Tengo que estudiar.

\- Tonterías - le quita importancia con la mano - Simplemente vas a consumirte detrás de un libro, siempre acabas así cuando quieres sacarte los problemas de la cabeza o tienes ganas de llorar. Vas a salir con nosotros y te vas a olvidar de Snape.

\- Me voy a olvidar de Snape - repito, poco convencida.

\- ¡Fantástico! - exclama Ginny aplaudiendo - sube y...eh... - entramos a la sala común con Ginny tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirme lo que sea que me quiera decir. Finalmente sonríe un tanto incómoda - Te puedo dejar un poco de mi maquillaje, ya sabes...No se te ve muy eh...

\- Vale vale - ruedo los ojos - Lo he entendido.

\- ¡Fantástico! Voy a avisar a los chicos. ¡Salimos de cita doble! - exclama emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto justo antes de entrar a mi cuarto, mirándola con desconcierto.

\- Mi hermano y tú hacéis una fantástica pareja. ¡Y YO ESTARÉ CON HARRY!

\- ¿Tu hermano? - hago una mueca de asco - Ginny, Ron me cae muy bien pero...

Me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Me acaricio el puente de la nariz con exasperación y me dejo caer en la cama. Se me ha olvidado leer el Profeta esta mañana por culpa de mi enfado con los chicos. Entierro la cara en la almohada. Yo no quiero ir a Hogsmeade ahora, hace mucho frío. Hago un puchero contra la almohada como una niña pequeña. Prefiero no pensar en todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Pociones...

Pociones...

\- ¡Hermione!

La voz de Ginny me saca de mi ensoñación y me levanto enfurruñada. Estaba muy feliz pensando en las pociones hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Voy!

Me paso la mano por el pelo para peinarlo. Perfecto. Cojo mi capa para no helarme, un sombrero de lana y unos guantes. Perfecto.

Abro la puerta antes de que Ginny empiece a gritar de nuevo y me la encuentro con las manos en las caderas.

\- No tienes remedio - es lo primero que me dice con una sonrisa al observarme de arriba a abajo - Venga, vamos.

Sigo a Ginny a lo largo de los pasillos del colegio. En la entrada la profesora McGonagall junto con Filch hace el recuento de autorizaciones. Allí nos unimos y empezamos a caminar hacia Hogsmeade.

Dejo que mis botas se hundan en la nieve y me abstraigo de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas hacía un día perfecto para ir a las Tres Escobas y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla frente a la chimenea. La nieve decora cada rincón de los alrededores y el sol brilla con fuerza.

Creo que Ron trata de hablarme, pero al final se cansa de mi silencio y acelera el paso para unirse a Harry y a Ginny. Mi amiga no va a estar muy contenta conmigo.

Pero ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que deseo estar sola. Jugueteo con mi varita con desinterés y elevo la vista de mis propias huellas del suelo.

Mis amigos se han ido, dándome por perdida. Sin duda lo estoy. Posiblemente Harry ha sido el que ha intercedido. Sabe entenderme y sabe darme mi espacio cuando lo necesito.

Me fijo entonces en una anomalía en la nieve. Dos pequeñas machas rojizas impregnan el cuadro vestido de blanco justo al lado del bosque, estropeándolo. Con curiosidad morbosa me acerco al lugar y me agacho, pasando la mano por la nieve tintada.

¿Es sangre?

Escucho el susurro de algo deslizándose entre la maleza del bosque y luego un quejido.

¿Hay alguien herido?

Sacando la varita porque toda precaución es poca me interno en el bosque con sigilo, siguiendo el ruido de las quejas susurradas y las gotas de sangre que conforman una línea. Tras unos minutos me quedo quieta, entre los árboles. Todo está en absoluto silencio y he perdido de vista mi rastro.

Maldita sea.

\- Si llego a ser un enemigo, la habría matado.

Me giro para encontrarme a Snape apoyado en un árbol, mirándome con reprobación. Mi corazón salta de alegría al verle y trato con todas mis fuerzas de no mostrarle esa sonrisa de pura felicidad que trata de hacerse dueña de mi cara.

\- Profesor Snape, estaba preocupada - es lo único que digo acercándome a él. Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarle. Sabía que alguien le había escuchado y estaba escondido, al acecho. Posiblemente se ha mostrado porque ha visto que era yo.

Ese pensamiento me reconforta de una manera total y absoluta.

\- Su preocupación es innecesaria y desechada, señorita Granger - le observo con las manos en las caderas y una expresión de autoridad - ¿Qué hace en el Bosque Prohibido sola? - remarca la palabra prohibido. Adoro cuando remarca las palabras, como dando dobles mensajes a las frases. Es tan sumamente... encantador.

\- He visto un rastro de sangre y un... - mi cerebro conecta en ese momento las ideas. - ¿Está herido?

\- No es de su incumbencia - responde rápidamente y se mantiene en su posición, apoyado contra el árbol - Váyase con sus amigos, posiblemente le estarán buscando.

\- Permítame dudarlo. Suelo pasar desapercibida. - No pienso irme después de tanto tiempo queriendo verle de nuevo.

\- ¿De ahí su extraña e inaguantable necesidad de llamar la atención continuamente? - elevo una ceja indignada.

\- Ha ignorado mi pregunta - trato de ignorar yo también la suya para no enfadarme. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desagradable?

\- Ignorarla es ya un deporte Granger - noto que se apoya más en el tronco - Usted la mía también y no me voy quejando porque simplemente usted me es indiferente. Largo. Tengo que volver al castillo.

¿Toda una semana preocupada para que me venga con borderías? Se lo ha creído.

\- Pues lamento informarle de que el camino se encuentra en dirección contraria señor - me cruzo de brazos y él suspira.

\- Ha cogido demasiadas confianzas - niega levemente - Supongo que es culpa mía.

Le miro con ojo crítico, buscando el fallo en él. No está erguido demostrando su autoridad como de costumbre y, definitivamente, Snape no es conocido por necesitar apoyarse en cualquier sitio. Me fijo en su mano, aún apretando su túnica con fuerza contra la cintura.

\- Le ayudaré a llegar a Hogwarts, no creo que pueda llegar solo con una herida así - Snape eleva una ceja.

\- ¿Ahora me subestima? - pregunta quisquilloso. Yo sonrío internamente triunfante, no lo ha negado: Está herido.

\- Jamás - niego acercándome con cuidado. He estado demasiado preocupada como para permitir ahora que salga huyendo - Simplemente ahorra energías.

Snape termina suspirando, dándose por vencido, cuando estoy a pocos centímetros de él. Se apoya en mi con cuidado de no hacerme daño y sin soltar su cintura.

\- Su estupidez Gryffindor va a hacer que se pierda un día en Hogsmeade con sus amigos. - gruñe Snape poniendo mala cara con cada paso, como si le costase un gran esfuerzo.

\- Estoy donde debo estar - respondo agarrando su brazo. Y donde quiero estar, me gustaría añadir. Debe sentirse bastante malherido para no mandarme al colegio castigada por mis atrevimientos.

Snape parece querer soltar otro comentario cruel, pero se dobla sobre sí mismo con un quejido de dolor. Yo le agarro como puedo, tratando de que no se resbale entre mis brazos.

\- Estoy bien - responde con poca voz y labios apretados.

Sé que me está mintiendo, aunque también sé que si sigo preguntándole me va a apartar. Conteniendo mis palabras empiezo a caminar lentamente, sintiendo como él también se mueve a mi lado.

\- ¿Ha perdido mucha sangre? - aprieto los dientes. Maldita sea...¿No puedo simplemente quedarme callada?

Snape se gira para mirarme mientras proseguimos la marcha. Posiblemente se encuentra tan mal como se ve. Su palidez habitual es casi enfermiza, sus ojeras características están anormalmente pronunciadas e incluso parece haber ganado varios años.

\- No la suficiente para desmayarme - responde simplemente sin demasiada gana tras unos segundos de reflexión. ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de este hombre?

Estoy tan embelesada mirándole que mi pie se tropieza con una raíz tapada por la nieve. Él, por acto reflejo porque simplemente dudo que quisiese ayudarme, me sujeta del brazo. Pero está demasiado débil. Ambos caemos a la fina capa de nieve con un golpe seco.

\- ¡Granger! - Snape se aparta de encima mía con una tremenda expresión de dolor. Yo me echo las manos a la boca, infinitamente preocupada.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Lo siento! - se sienta sobre la nieve abrazándose a sí mismo y yo gateo hasta él creyendo que le he matado. Mi uniforme está lleno de sangre y la nieve a su alrededor también.

\- Creo que ya me ha ayudado bastante. Todo esto era simplemente para acabar conmigo ¿no? - me pongo seria.

\- Jamás - respondo con determinación.

\- Simplemente bromeaba niña - hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento y se pasa la mano por el pelo - Bromeaba... - repite casi en shock y se deja caer en la nieve con un quejido.

Miro a Snape tendido en la nieve sorprendida, notando cómo empieza a teñirse cada vez más.

\- No puede quedarse ahí - la determinación habla por mí - Está malherido, tiene que ir a la enfermería.

\- Ummm - es su única respuesta. Cierra los ojos - Déjeme morir congelado y lárguese de una maldita vez. Me produce un serio dolor de cabeza.

\- Pero yo no quiero que muera. - me quejo y de repente me siento tremendamente infantil.

Snape me ignora, completamente exasperado, aunque noto que pierde algo de tensión.

Me quito la capa y me tumbo a su lado sin tocarle.

Estoy loca.

Snape entreabre un ojo y me mira con desinterés cuando empiezo a temblar.

\- ¿Qué hace? - trata de ignorarme, pero la curiosidad se cuela en su voz.

\- Morir también - por favor que funcione.

Snape sonríe de medio lado y suelta una breve risa espontánea que hace que me quede completamente boquiabierta.

\- Esas idioteces psicológicas que ha leído como sabelotodo que es no sirven conmigo - me sonrojo. ¿Y él cómo sabe eso? - Me voy al castillo pero sólo para no soportarla. Si le queda un poco de decencia al menos me ayudará a levantarme, al fin y al cabo me ha hecho caer usted.

Chasqueo la lengua y me pongo en pie, cogiendo también mi capa. Tampoco servirá de mucho: estoy congelada.

\- ¿Por qué no ha usado la varita para curarse las heridas? - pregunto entre tiritones. Snape bufa.

\- Hay ciertos hechizos dentro de la magia oscura que no se pueden curar con la blanca - responde sin más.

Saco mi varita y hago un complicado movimiento con ella. De la punta sale un chorro de aire caliente que seca mis ropas y las de Snape.

\- Ha estado fuera mucho tiempo - Noto que le vuelve a costar caminar así que le agarro y llevo parte de su peso. Él acepta la ayuda sin ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico.

\- He estado fuera... - se queda unos segundos pensativo y niega, dejando que su pelo baile al son de su movimiento de cabeza - No sé cuánto tiempo he estado fuera. Ya le dije que no se tenía que preocupar - suspira - No se pierde nada si algún día no vuelvo.

\- Creo que es un tanto negativo - Esta vez, por muchas ganas que tenga, no le miro. No quiero volver a tropezarme.

\- Soy una bestia - mi autocontrol desaparece y me giro hacia él para mirarle. Snape, inteligentemente, detiene el paso para que no se repita la historia y ambos nos estrellemos contra el suelo- Soy un monstruo. No se equivoque conmigo - doy un paso hacia atrás ante la locura en la mirada de Snape - He visto hombres, mujeres y niños muertos a mis pies, he visto personas consumidas obedeciendo a un tirano, he visto cosas con las que tú, Granger, jamás soñarías - se acerca a mí, y yo me apoyo contra un tronco tiritando, más de miedo que de frío. Está demasiado cerca para mi cordura - He participado en ellas - sisea - Y he disfrutado con la muerte y la sangre en mis manos. - aparta la mirada y la dirige al castillo - Yo no merezco que nadie me espere.

Respiro con cierta dificultad ante esas palabras tan duras por su parte y, tras unos segundos para recomponerme, alargo el brazo, colocando mi mano sobre su mejillas. Él vuelve de nuevo su mirada hacia mí, más tranquila.

\- Granger yo... - susurra echando un vistazo a mi mano y luego de nuevo a mis ojos. Siento que mi corazón va a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Severus!

Snape se aparta con una agilidad felina. La figura de Albus Dumbledore se lanza contra el profesor, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Severus suelta un quejido entre los labios.

\- Estoy bien Albus.

\- No. No lo estás amigo mío. He sentido tu presencia acercándose al castillo. Estaba preocupado.

El contraste entre la excéntrica figura del director y la taciturna de Snape es simplemente sorprendente para cualquiera que no los haya visto nunca. Albus Dumbledore, la imagen de la sabiduría, la paciencia y la verdad...Severus Snape, su sombra y su verdugo.

\- Debes traerme noticias - Albus se recoloca sus gafas de media luna, ya recompuesto, serio y con mirada inteligente.

\- Como es costumbre - gruñe él y se gira hacia mí. Abro los ojos sorprendida de que recuerde mi presencia - Iré a la enfermería. Mañana estaré dando clase como supones... La señorita Granger ha sido una inconsciente y viene conmigo.

\- Buenos días señorita Granger - saluda el director con ojos brillantes - Mire que toparse con Severus en este estado de humor tan apático. ¿Muy duro el castigo? - los ojos del director brillan tras sus gafas, indicándome que no se traga nada. De todas maneras tengo la ropa llena de sangre, no hay que ser el mago más poderoso para darse cuenta.

\- El habitual, no le hagas responder a ella, creo que ya tiene bastante - le corta el rollo el propio Snape - Los niños deben estar a punto de llegar...

Y no quiere que le vean así, supongo.

\- No te preocupes. De repente me han entrado unas terribles ganas de ir a por esos caramelos de limón muggles tan deliciosos...Tendré que alargar la jornada en Hogsmeade - comenta risueño - Me prometiste acompañarme. Vendrás conmigo la próxima vez supongo.

\- Muero de la emoción - ironiza el hombre dando por zanjada la conversación. El director me echa un último vistazo crítico y finalmente emprende su marcha hacia el pueblo entre silbidos y cánticos a sus caramelos.

Snape se gira hacia mi de nuevo, incómodo y se muerde el labio inseguro.

\- Vamos Granger, no quiero desangrarme por el camino.

Con un suspiro de decepción le agarro del brazo y ambos emprendemos nuestro trayecto al castigo.

\- ¿Granger? - le miro.

\- ¿Señor?

Él se queda quieto ante las puertas del castillo, de nuevo indeciso. Se pone frente a mí y me mira casi rozando lo que se podría considerar cariñoso.

\- No ha sido del todo una completa inútil.

Eso es lo más parecido a un gracias que puede provenir de él. Con una sonrisa de idiota vuelvo a agarrarle y ambos entramos entrelazados al colegio. Estoy tentada a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de los sentimientos que luchan por salir al exterior, ese rayo de emoción mezclada con cariño y anhelo.

Y esa es la sensación de felicidad más grande que he sentido alguna vez instalada en mi pecho.

Una felicidad que tiene nombre, y se llama Severus Snape.


	5. Mi desconocido

Aunque no te conozca y aunque puede que nunca llegue a verte, a reírme contigo, a llorar contigo o a besarte, te quiero, con todo mi corazón, te quiero. _"V de Vendetta"_

 _Hay en momento en la vida en el que todo tu mundo se para._

 _En el que te encuentras en un constante estado de tristeza._

 _Donde todo lo haces mal, donde todo te hace llorar y nada te arranca una sonrisa._

 _Así estoy yo desde que él decidió, tras un extraño momento de reflexión quizá, o simplemente porque él es así, dejar de hablarme... dejar de estar conmigo._

 _Decidió alejarme de él._

 _Y duele._

Mi puño choca con fuerza contra la puerta de madera de roble. Una. Y otra. Y otra vez.

Desistiendo en mi esfuerzo me alejo, sentándome en el suelo de piedra y apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared, suspirando.

No me importa esperar. Nunca me ha importado esperar. Soy una mujer paciente.

Pero supongo que toda la paciencia tiene un límite y yo llevo aquí una hora en compañía de las antorchas y la puerta de roble. La maldita puerta de su despacho.

Había venido a tratar de aclarar por qué razón se ha vuelto tan condenadamente frío. Vale que es un hombre frío de por sí, pero ahora conmigo se comporta como un témpano de hielo cuando estábamos, a mi parecer, mejorando bastante nuestra extraña relación. Hasta que él decidió cabrearse como un niño.

Ahora hace ya varios días que no hablamos, que ni él tiene gana de aclarar las cosas, ni yo la tengo. O eso quiero creer. Al fin y al cabo, soy yo la que está frente a su puerta como de costumbre. Prefiero no pensar en el hecho de que, probablemente, él ni siquiera se acuerde de mí y no le preocupe mi existencia.

\- Por favor, ábreme - susurro en un estúpido intento de que me escuche. Me abrazo las rodillas tratando de mantener el calor que las frías mazmorras me están arrebatando.

No sirve de nada engañarme. Él está ahí dentro y no quiere salir. Le es indiferente lo que yo piense o mi propio esfuerzo de saltarme el toque de queda por tratar de...¿Qué? ¿Hacer cambiar de opinión a un hombre de casi 37 años? Que además es la persona más cabezota que he conocido.

Admitiendo mi derrota me pongo en pie, decidida a volver a a mi habitación. Habría sido buena idea pedirle a Harry su capa de invisibilidad para evitar problemas, pero simplemente he actuado por instinto viniendo aquí en primer lugar.

Tampoco me importa.

El hecho de reconocer mentalmente que no le importo lo más mínimo me ha dejado en un completo estado de depresión.

De repente piso algo blandito que se escabulle entre mis pies. Bajo la mirada y trato de encontrar al causante de esa extraña sensación.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya - levanto la mirada encontrándome a Filch deslumbrándome con esa antorcha suya y a la propia señora Norris maullando entre sus piernas. Crookshanks era mucho mejor gato que esa cosa. - una alumna fuera de la cama.

Empalidezco. Esto es lo último que necesito para que mi día se destroce totalmente. Filch termina por arrastrarme por el pasillo, explicándome en qué iba a consistir mi castigo y cómo anteriormente las torturas eran mucho mejor para la educación de los alumnos. No le escucho. Mi mente sigue quieta frente a esa puerta de roble, esperando sin perder la esperanza.

La Dama Gorda me permite pasar, mirándome de forma bastante reprobatoria. No era para menos. Me encuentro a Ginny en los sofás, con su pijama de ositos, cruzada de brazos.

\- No estabas en tu habitación - explica como si eso fuese todo lo que me tuviese que decir.

Me acerco a ella cabizbaja y me siento en el sofá, a su lado.

\- Oh Ginny, soy una idiota - me auto lamento agarrando un cojín como apoyo moral - Una completa imbécil.

Mi amiga se pasa la mano por la cara, claramente cansada.

\- ¿Snape? - asiento.

\- Severus.

\- Que Merlín nos ayude, ya hasta le llamas por su nombre - mi amiga mira unos segundos al infinito, como procesando la información que acaba de llegarle. - Sólo te falta enamorarte de él para destrozar completamente tu vida.

Aprieto los labios y frunzo el ceño, pensativa. Enamorarse de Snape, una completa locura. Ese hombre no tiene nada de atractivo... Salvo su mirada. Adoro cuando me mira , clavándome esos ojos negros como si fuese un aperitivo. Y su sonrisa ladeada, sarcástica, acompañada de esa ceja que se levanta...

Cierro los ojos.

Tiemblo cuando acerca las manos a mi cara y las pasa como acariciando una flor. Muero cuando me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia él, como esa vez cuando casi estrello mi cara contra el suelo de su despacho. Sí, definitivamente es incontrolable la sensación que me recorre el cuerpo cuando me agarra de la cintura, tengo un claro ganador.

¿Y si me besase? Mi corazón late con más fuerza ¿Qué sentiría si sólo con verle ya tengo ganas de...

\- Hermione, te estás mordiendo el labio y sonriendo como una idiota.

La voz preocupada de Ginny hace que vuelva a abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para volver a la realidad. Me sonrojo como Ron cuando clavo la mirada en la de Ginny.

Oh no, no no no no.

No puede estar pasando.

No puede haber ocurrido.

Esto es inmoral.

Esto es...es...enfermizo.

Es absurdo.

\- ¿Hermione? - Ginny alarga el brazo hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño - Por favor, no entres en pánico.

¡Podría estar casado!

¡Nos llevamos 20 años!

Es...Es...

\- ¡Es Snape! - exclamo llevándome las manos a la boca. Oh Merlín.

\- Sí Hermione, estamos hablando de... - Ginny eleva las cejas con expresión sorprendida - Oh. - se ríe - Vamos Hermione, casi...casi me creo una completa...nah, es imposible.

\- Ginny, creo que estoy enamorada de él - hablo con un hilo de voz. Mi amiga se ríe más estridentemente y le tapo la boca, con miedo de que se despierte alguien...como Ron.

\- Merlín Herms, es la primera vez que me sigues una broma - se aparta unas lágrimas imaginarias dejándose caer en el sofá - Enamorada de Snape...

\- Hablo en serio. Estoy enamorada de Severus Snape.

Mi amiga se levanta como un resorte y se acerca a mí, agarrándome la cara y mirándome a los ojos.

\- Repítelo - me aprieta los mofletes.

\- Estoy... - la aparto, incómoda - Estoy enamorada de Severus.

Se echa las manos a la cabeza.

\- Oh no. Vale Hermione - suspira, tratando de tranquilizarse. Creo que la que debería estar tranquila es ella - Vale. Aún no es demasiado tarde. ¡Snape es repulsivo! - exclama en un susurro.

\- Tiene una belleza varonil, en mi opinión - aprieto los labios con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Belleza varo... - me mira fijamente y niega, tratando de apartar una hipotética imagen mental - Es desagradable.

\- A mi me parece encantador su humor irónico en ocasiones, sus ojos cogen un brillo juguetón - me muerdo el labio.

\- Es viejo.

\- Siempre he tenido cierta preferencia por las personas maduras, responsables, inteligentes... - elevo los hombros - Ya sabes que me gustan mayores. ¿Recuerdas ese chico de séptimo de hace unos años?

\- Es el peor profesor que hemos tenido en Hogwarts, y simplemente es inaguantable.

\- Siendo honesta me parece el mejor profesor que hemos tenido - Ginny abre la boca sorprendida - ¡Lo digo en serio! Un profesor no se mide por sus conocimientos, que los de Severus son bastante extensos además...Se mide por su pasión, por su entrega, por su tiempo. Éso hace a un profesor bueno a malo. Créeme que Snape es de los buenos. Mira las pociones de una forma... Y cuando explica pone el alma en sus palabras. Adoro escucharle explicar cualquier cosa.

Ginny suspira, elevando las manos al aire.

\- Estás condenada. Es demasiado tarde - dramatiza - ¿En qué momento ha pasado esto Herms?

Niego, deseando llorar.

\- Ojalá lo supiese. Y encima hoy he ido a verle por la pelea extraña inexistente que tenemos y ni siquiera se ha dignado a abrirme la puerta - la miro, con los ojos cristalizados - No existo para él Ginny.

\- Oh vamos, no digas eso. Seguro que Snape...eh... Puede sentir y eso. - se acaricia la nuca bastante incómoda.

\- Para colmo Filch me ha cazado y mañana tengo que ir al invernadero 2. La profesora Sprout parece haber tenido un problema con una plaga.

\- Necesito digerir esto Herms, lo siento, no me veo capaz de hablar ni para consolar. ¡Creí que te gustaba mi hermano!

Elevo los hombros

\- Me gusta. Pero no es...no es él.

\- Gracias a Merlín - Ginny se levanta - Me voy a tener pesadillas, digo, a reflexionar sobre esto. - sonrío desganada ante el comentario - Vamos, tú también tienes que irte a dormir.

Le doy las buenas noches y entro a mi cuarto, dejándome caer sobre la cama. La situación aún me parece tan absurdamente irrealista...Enamorada de Severus Snape.

Mi mente vuelve a jugarme una mala pasada y recuerdo los acontecimientos de esa noche. La puerta cerrada de roble se forma de nuevo en mi mente y mis ojos se cristalizan, aplastando mi corazón.

Él no sabe que existo.

A él no le importo.

Él no me quiere.

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas y lanzo un pequeño sollozo lleno de dolor. ¿Quién podría amar a Hermione Granger? La sabelotodo insufrible, la prepotente...Ni siquiera Harry y Ron me querían en un primer momento.

Entro a la cama y me hago un ovillo, sollozando y sorbiendo, tratando de olvidar.

Los rayos del sol me golpean la cara y parpadeo varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarme. Me yergo en la cama y me toco la cara todavía húmeda. ¿En qué momento me he quedado dormida? ¿He seguido llorando?

\- Hermione - miro hacia Lavender, que bosteza entre frase y frase - Es sábado. Son las nueve. Baja la cortina.

Como si yo quisiese estar despierta. Corro la cortina (más que bajarla) y me visto rápidamente. Prefiero no mirarme en el espejo, debo tener un aspecto horrible después de pasarme la noche llorando.

Me muevo rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, saliendo al patio exterior en unos minutos. Encuentro a la profesora Sprout frente al invernadero 1, esperándome.

\- ¡Madre mía señorita Granger! Tiene un aspecto horrible - le doy las gracias mentalmente por el apoyo mientras coloca su mano sobre mi hombro - No se preocupe chiquilla, no es la primera ni la última que sale por los pasillos cuando no debe, no se preocupe. Es normal.

"Si realmente supiese lo que me ocurre..."

\- Vayamos al invernadero 2. ¡Ha crecido una plaga en las zonas de plantar! Es inexcusable, ni siquiera soy capaz de explicarme cómo ha pasado esta catástrofe.

\- ¿Qué plaga? - pregunto ya con curiosidad justo cuando cruzamos las puertas del invernadero.

Mis ojos se abren, brillantes, y mi respiración se corta de golpe.

Hay un manto de rosas azules frente a mí, saliendo hasta de entre las patas de las mesas.

\- Es una barbaridad. Algún alumno ha tenido que lanzar esas malditas semillas de rosas para destrozar mis clases. Pero eso no pasará mientras yo esté al mando de este lugar... ¡No señor!

La profesora se acerca a una de ellas y la arranca con fuerza. Yo lanzo un grito.

\- ¿Qué le sucede señorita Granger? - se gira hacia mí - Vamos, no muerden. Hay que quitarlas todas. Éstas malditas plantas sólo pueden arrancarse a mano, son prácticamente inmunes a la magia.

\- Yo... - niego, abrazándome a mí misma - Creía...Creía que las rosas azules no existían, que eran sólo un mito.

Sprout me mira pensativa.

\- Ciertamente nunca he oído que haya en el mundo muggle, aquí son bastante comunes - me mira con su cara bondadosa y comprensiva - ¿Qué le sucede? Parece a punto de llorar.

Sonrío.

\- Hace muchos años, antes de conocer el mundo mágico, leí un cuento sobre las rosas azules. Iba sobre una historia de amor. - me sonrojo - El caso es que explicaban que la rosa azul es una flor extraordinaria, imposible de conseguir de forma natural y expresa la necesidad de transmitirle a una persona que es única, especial e imprescindible en tu vida.

La profesora me mira como si estuviese loca, pero yo continúo hablando, agachándome para acariciar un pétalo.

\- Son una declaración de amor eterno, un amor que duele y cuesta, imposible y platónico - mis ojos brillan - Dicen que nunca se marchitan.

\- ¡Eso es una tontería! Todo se marchita - comenta con tristeza Sprout.

\- Supongo que sí - le doy la razón - Pero el significado más hermoso es el deseo. No un deseo cualquiera sino el deseo más profundo sobre algo imposible. Es el significado de aquello que no se puede alcanzar o que está lejos...No a algo material, más bien...espiritual - me quedo pensativa. Deseos misteriosos y profundos que no... - mi voz se transforma en un susurro - Que no se revelan.

\- Los muggles son sorprendentes - comenta impresionada la profesora.

Me alejo de las flores y me pongo en pie de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlas.

\- Siempre he deseado que alguien me regalase una - admito con un susurro - Es...es uno de los pocos sueños que tengo en mi vida.

"Junto con obtener un beso de Snape, parece"

\- Qué imaginación tenéis los adolescentes - sonríe como si no le hubiese dado la mayor importancia - Venga chica, vamos a quitar estas cosas.

Me echo hacia atrás mirando cómo va a volver a arrancar otra flor cuando me choco contra algo duro.

\- Pomona - la voz siseante de Snape se escucha justo a mis espaldas. Me tenso completamente y me erizo - Levántate del suelo, creo recordar que tenías un problema de espalda.

La mujer se pone en pie sonrojada y mira a mis espaldas. Yo me mantengo quieta.

\- ¡Severus! Qué galante, no tenía constancia de que lo supieses - se limpia las manos de tierra en el delantal.

\- No lo sabía, Albus me ha... pedido amablemente - remarca esa palabra irónico - que viniese para que te tomases un descanso. Con la ayuda de - se queda unos segundos en silencio - la señorita Granger - dice por fin - No tardaré mucho.

\- Muchísimas gracias Severus - le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y Snape gruñe. La mujer no parece notarlo, porque sale felizmente del invernadero - ¡Lo dejo en tus capaces manos! - exclama ya desde fuera.

Una vez solos, Snape se mueve para colocarse delante de mi con las flores tras su espalda. Se cruza de brazos frente a mí.

Yo trato de no mirarle a los ojos. O mejor, trato de no mirar a su ser.

\- ¿Tan enfadada está?

\- Estuve una hora esperando en el pasillo - susurro como si el suelo fuese lo más interesante en ese momento.

\- Algo que aprecio - admite él - pero estúpido. No iba a abrir la puerta. Necesitaba... pensar. - se gira hacia las rosas - No conocía su lado vomitivo.

\- ¿Vomitivo? - exclamo enfadada.

\- Toda esa estupidez del amor verdadero no existe Granger, espero que lo sepa. Y tengo que arrancar esas cosas.

\- Ya sé que tenemos que quitar eso, pero no puedo - niego alejándome - No puedo.

Él me agarra de la mano antes de que salga corriendo y me acerca a su cuerpo.

\- He sido bastante claro - sisea - He dicho VOY, no VAMOS - me recorre con la mirada y luego me suelta, volviendo a prestar atención a las flores.

Yo le miro confusa, restregándome las manos nerviosa. ¿Qué?

\- No le voy a hacer verlo - me mira de nuevo con desinterés - Así que largo, tengo trabajo.

Yo me quedo en el sitio, observándole mientras se agacha y cierra el puño en torno al primer tallo que encuentra a su paso.

\- ¡No! Por favor, no lo haga, son seres vivos - mis ojos se cristalizan de nuevo, soy una sentimental.

Snape bufa.

\- Creo, señorita Granger, que he sido bastante comprensivo con usted. Excesivamente, diría yo - se corrige - Largo antes de que cambie de opinión.

\- Por favor señor, no puede hacerlo, tiene que haber alguna forma de...de salvarlas - arrancar esas flores es como arrancar mis sueños. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo mi enfado con Snape, que cada vez parece más iracundo.

\- ¡No hay ninguna otra manera Granger! - exclama poniéndose en pie - Yo ni siquiera tenía que estar aquí, simplemente escuché al celador anoche y vine a ver qué ibas a hacer estúpida.

Me quedo completamente quieta, con mis ojos clavados en Snape, y un millón de preguntas se forman en mi mente. Él cierra los ojos como si no hubiese querido decir eso.

\- ¿Cómo escuchó al celador? - no entiendo nada.

\- Salí del despacho para comprobar que llegaba a su sala común - admite de forma bastante gruñona.

\- Salió para... - me acerco a él - comprobar mi seguridad.

Snape mira hacia otro lado.

\- Responsabilidad.

Cuando estoy justo frente a él abro los brazos y le abrazo. Snape se tensa, hasta que se relaja pasando sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

Le beso la mejilla, y bajo los besos a lo largo del cuello. Él cierra los ojos.

\- Granger qué... - me aprieta con más fuerza - Para. No pued...¡Granger!

Le acaricio la cara y paso mi mano por su nuca. Me quiere. Se preocupa por mí. ¡ME QUIERE! Le aprieto con las uñas contra la piel y deja soltar una respiración brusca.

\- Esto es una estupidez - susurra acariciándome la parte baja de la espalda - Unas flores no tienen que coaccionarte.

Me alejo un poco de él para mirarle.

\- ¿Coaccionarme? - entorno los ojos - ¿Cómo van a coaccionarme unas flores?

\- Sé que son importantes para ti, y las he defendido - me mira con tristeza - Pero eso no significa que tengas que...confundir sentimientos.

Frunzo el ceño.

\- No estoy confundiendo sentimientos.

\- Créeme Granger, estás confundiendo sentimientos. - aparto la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Estoy enamorada de usted.

Un silencio pesado se forma en el invernadero mientras mis mejillas se tornan completamente rojas. No comprendo cómo he sido capaz de soltar eso. Cierro los ojos temerosa, mientras Snape se aleja de mí.

\- ¿Me lo puede repetir? - pregunta, volviendo al usted.

"Maravilloso"

Niego brevemente, tratando de tapar mi cara con los rizos.

\- No creo que sea capaz señor - susurro con la poca voz que me queda.

Ahora, sintiéndole lejos, me vuelvo a entristecer. ¿Por qué he tenido que decirlo o que volverme loca de esa manera? Posiblemente él no sienta nada y se ha ido.

\- Abre los ojos Hermione.

Se me forma un nudo en el estómago al escuchar mi nombre, una estampida de elefantes. Mis manos tiemblan y mi respiración se acelera. Ha dicho mi nombre.

Poco a poco voy desplegando los párpados, dejando que mis ojos se inunden con luz azul. Proveniente de una rosa frente a mí. Sujeta por Severus Snape.

El tiempo, para mí, se detiene. Él sonríe de medio lado, claramente incómodo, y me tiende la flor.

\- Vamos, cógela ya. O quémala. O haz lo que quieras con ella. Pero quítamela de una maldita...

Me acerco a él, acariciándole la cara, y rozo sus labios con los míos. Snape guarda silencio, con la boca entreabierta y una mirada desconcertante.

\- ¿Puedo besarle? - mi sentido de la responsabilidad me obliga a formular esa pregunta.

Snape no me responde, simplemente junta sus labios contra los míos suavemente. Suspiro en pleno beso, volando en una nube. El propio Snape se aparta, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.

\- Conseguiré quitar esas tontas flores sin matarlas. ¿Estás contenta?

Vuelvo a besarle en respuesta y Snape me levanta del suelo, abrazándome. En ese mismo instante siento que no le conozco, que no sé lo que piensa, que no le comprendo.

No es más que un desconocido.

Pero un desconocido al que amo.


	6. Mi mundo

**Amaba la soledad, porque en su seno, dando rienda suelta a la imaginación, forjaba un mundo fantástico, habitado por extrañas creaciones, hijas de sus delirios y sus ensueños de poeta.** _"El rayo de luna, Bécquer"_

 _Tras la tormenta llega la calma._

 _Y mi calma ha sido él._

 _Mi apoyo, mi confidente, mi amigo, mi amante._

 _Él es la única persona en la confío, con la que confieso mis más profundos pecados. Es mi llanto y mi sonrisa, mi fiel soldado, defensor de mi corazón._

 _A él le confiaría mi vida._

 _Por el sacrificaría mi vida._

\- Adoro cuando lees en voz alta.

Snape aparta los ojos del libro y los clava en los míos.

\- No le veo nada de interesante - cierra las leyendas y las coloca sobre la mesa de su escritorio, reclinándose en la silla - ¿Estás cómoda en mi sofá?

\- Sí, gracias - sonrío acurrucándome. Sé que me está mirando, pero sinceramente me da igual. Este sofá es demasiado cómodo.

\- No tenías que responderme, era irónica - se levanta, acercándose a donde estoy. Yo sonrío juguetona, haciéndome la dormida - Vamos Granger, no cuela. Me acabas de hablar. Dudo que tu capacidad para dormirte sea tan alta.

Sonriendo como una niña aplasto la cara contra el brazo del sofá.

El sofá se aplasta, notando un peso nuevo sobre él. Yo me sonrojo poderosamente y me muerdo el labio, mirando de reojo con curiosidad a mi lado.

Él simplemente me pasa la mano por el pelo.

\- Si te vas a hacer la dormida, te recomiendo que no contengas la respiración - gira la cara para observar la mía - Ni trates inútilmente de mirarme.

Me yergo, sentándome a su lado de brazos cruzamos.

\- Eres un aburrido Severus - Snape rueda los ojos.

\- Siempre. No me gusta jugar - refunfuña.

\- ¿No? - pregunto con una sonrisa gatuna. Me río un tanto incómoda al ver su expresión de incredulidad.

\- Haré como que no he oído nada - susurra mirando hacia otro lado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que alguno inicie la conversación. O quizá él está cómodo. A mi me parece un silencio bastante incómodo. Como no puede ser de otra forma abro la boca y empiezo a hablar.

\- Vendrás conmigo al baile ¿no? - estoy bastante ilusionada con todo el tema.

\- ¿Baile? - pregunta claramente asqueado - ¿Qué baile? ¿Se está celebrando el torneo de los tres magos otra vez y no me he enterado? - sonríe de medio lado de forma cruel - O debería decir cuatro, ante la estúpida necesidad de Potter de hacerse de notar.

\- Es mi amigo.

\- Puedes ser amiga de todos los idiotas que quieras, eso no les retira su condición - me apoyo en su hombro y él me mira desde arriba, al parecer bastante cómodo con la situación - O quizá pesques cabezas huecas, como Weasley y su extraña necesidad de babear por cualquiera.

\- Ya vale - le doy un golpe que no parece haber hecho demasiado efecto.

\- Viviré coaccionado sin poder decir lo que pienso... - susurra rodando los ojos, aburrido - Me robas uno de los pequeños placeres que me quedan en la vida.

Yo imito su gesto y vuelvo al tema, quitándole importancia a los comentarios sobre mis amigos.

\- El profesor Dumbledore dijo que hay que promover la esperanza en estos tiempos de debilidad y...

Sus ojos brillan con entendimiento durante unos segundos y luego bufa, completamente disgustado.

\- Ah sí - me corta - La fantástica idea de Albus - se acaricia el puente de la nariz - Sus absurdas ocurrencias me dan dolor de cabeza.

Le acaricio el hombro dando vueltas con el dedo. Él me mira de reojo, suponiendo lo que le voy a decir.

\- Entonces... ¿vendrás? Con esa maravillosa túnica de gala tuya.

\- Sabes que no me gustan éstas...celebraciones - suspira - ¿No deberías irte a arreglarte? -Oh no, no te vas a librar de mí.

\- Me pondré un vestido verde - trato de convencerle - Por favor. Renuncio a los colores de mi casa por ti.

Se acaricia la barbilla. Yo le miro espectante.

\- Iré - contengo un grito de alegría - Pero no contigo. No puedo y lo sabes - mi alegría desaparece - Está prohibido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que está prohibido? - refunfuño alejándome de él.

\- Desde que muchas vidas dependen de que no acabe en Azkaban dejando así de informar a Albus sobre los movimientos del señor Tenebroso. - tamborilea con los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá - Es ilógico que te enfades, sabes que tengo razón.

\- Lo sé - me levanto, derrotada - simplemente me hacía ilusión ir contigo. Es dentro de unas horas y Ron me ha estado insistiendo por una respuesta. No tengo excusas para decirle que no.

\- Dile que sí - responde apretando los labios. Ni a él parecía gustarle la idea. - Yo te estaré mirando - se acerca a mí y junta sus labios con los míos.

\- Te quiero - le sonrío.

\- Lo sé - entorno los ojos, esperando otra respuesta - Tienes que irte.

Me levanto, me despido de él con la mano y salgo del despacho, apoyándome en la puerta cerrada. No esperaba que me lo dijese. Sé que él es un hombre de pocas palabras, que lo que siente lo demuestra a través de gestos. Aún así...

Negando brevemente empiezo a caminar hacia la sala común. Posiblemente Ginny me está esperando desde hace un buen rato histérica para prepararnos. No es culpa mía: Cuando estoy con Severus el tiempo se me pasa volando, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Al entrar me encuentro con Harry y Ron jungando al ajedrez, ambos ya con trajes de gala. Este año y sabiendo que iba a haber un baile, Harry le ha comprado a Ron un traje...aceptable. No como el de hace unos años. Tampoco creo que importe mucho, pero para él es importante no hacer el ridículo entre los estudiantes.

\- ¡Hermione! - exclama Harry saludándome con la mano. Ron se gira para comprobar que realmente estoy y vuelve a la partida. - Ginny ha estado como una completa loca buscándote.

\- ¿Os ha hecho cambiaros a vosotros?

Harry me sonríe como si no tuviese remedio.

\- ¿Lo dudas?

\- Jaque Harry, atiende - mi amigo se gira hacia Ron y observa el tablero.

\- ¡Cómo puede ser que siempre pierda contigo!

Bastante entretenida subo a mi habitación, encontrándome con Lavender y Parvati como locas rebuscando en sus baúles.

\- ¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Hermione! - me grita la chica completamente histérica.

Elevo los hombros. No me interesa demasiado, exceptuando porque Severus me verá. Abro mi baúl y saco un vestido negro largo sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Vas de negro Hermione? - elevo una ceja. Eso es bastante obvio - Creo que el rosa te favorece más. El negro es tan...serio.

\- Di más bien tan Snape. Horroroso - Lavender saca un vestido rojo corto - Yo ya estoy lista para enfundarme en esta maravilla. Seguro que Ro-Ro se fija y se da cuenta de que...

Dejo de escuchar la conversación y me encierro en el cuarto de baño. En pocos minutos tengo el vestido puesto y el pelo recogido con un movimiento de varita. No entiendo a qué viene tanto escándalo si con la magia puedes estar lista en breves segundos. Me miro coqueta al espejo. ¿Y si...? No, no es buena idea. Aunque...

Con un nuevo movimiento observo mis ojos maquillados de negro. Así tengo una mirada mucho más penetrante. Mucho más Snape. No es mi estilo pero, sinceramente, podría acostumbrarme.

Salgo mirando el estropicio que han creado tanto Lavender como Parvati. Normal que luego nos llamen locas a todas las mujeres.

\- ¡HERMIONE! - el grito de Ginny hace que pegue un grito - Oh Merlín. ¡Estás tan perfecta! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando? - me vuelve a echar otro vistazo y aprieta los labios, entendiendo mi look - ¿No está preciosa Ron?

\- Eh...yo...eh...

\- Idiota - sisea Ginny y se agarra del brazo de Harry - ¿Estáis listos?

\- Tú también estás espectacular Ginny.

Ron me agarra torpemente del brazo aclarándose la garganta. Me parece levemente adorable.

\- Bajemos al Gran Comedor - comenta Harry tirando de Ginny absolutamente feliz.

Yo no puedo sonreír de esa manera. Estoy excesivamente nerviosa, y me siento incapaz de moverme siquiera.

\- Va-vamos Hermione.

Giramos el pasillo dirigiéndonos a las escaleras que conducen al Gran Comedor. Ron a mi lado no deja de recolocarse la pajarita, o de pasarse la mano por el pelo.

\- Estás bien Ron - trato de detener sus movimientos nerviosos.

Cuando llegamos a lo alto de las escaleras, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se clavan en los de Severus, que ya estaba allí esperando.

Harry y Ginny bajan entre saludos y risas. Ron trata de tirar de mí, pero me mantengo quieta en el sitio sin poder apartar la mirada de Snape. Ni él parece querer apartarla de mí.

El corazón se me dispara en el pecho. Le veo acercarse a las escaleras con determinación en los ojos.

Inconscientemente, como si un hilo invisible tirase de mí suelto el brazo de Ron y empiezo a bajar las escaleras.

Sé que Ron está diciéndome algo, sé que todo el mundo me mira, sé que estoy montando una escena. Pero todo mi tiempo se para y mis sentidos se agudizan. Soy capaz de escuchar el vestido rozar contra los escalones, el olor de su colonia desde aquí, la extraña sensación de calor que empieza a recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Él extiende su mano hacia mí y yo estiro el brazo, dejando que las yemas de nuestros dedos se rocen sutilmente. Sin dejar de mirarnos Snape termina de cogerme la mano, y ambos entramos al baile entre un extraño silencio.

Aún así, a mí no me importa. Sólo existe él, sólo me mira él, sólo estamos él y yo en esa sala inundada por la música.

No tarda mucho en cogerme de la cintura y comenzar a moverse. Simplemente dejo que me lleve, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que nos quedamos parados en mitad.

\- ¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASADO AQUÍ! - escucho el grito de Ron a lo lejos.

Severus me pasa el dorso de la mano suavemente por la mejilla. Yo cierro los ojos, disfrutando de esa sutil caricia contra mi piel.

\- Supuse que estarías hermosa Granger, pero jamás supuse que fueses un ángel. - mantiene el pulgar sobre mi barbilla.

\- Un ángel negro más bien - le sonrío entornando los ojos, demasiado cómoda con la situación.

\- Son mis favoritos - me susurrra contra el oído y me alejo de él, aunque no demasiado. Me tiene bien agarrada contra él.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de acabar en Azkaban? - pregunta mi lado racional empezando a ser consciente de la situación.

\- ¿Vendrías a visitarme?

\- No sé cómo dudas eso. - bufo medio insultada.

\- Entonces no lo pienses más.

Cierra los ojos, me agarra la cara y devora mis labios con ganas. Escucho varios gritos ahogados justo antes de engancharme a su cuello.

Él abre los ojos, agarrándome para no resbalarme.

\- Te amo Hermione.

Mi mundo se para y se centra sólo en él. No. Él es mi mundo. Mi felicidad. No existe nadie que no sea él.

\- Yo también te amo Severus.

El hombre eleva las cejas con una sonrisa entretenida. Sinceramente eso me preocupa enormemente.

\- ¿Comentamos algo de juegos antes?

Me río estruendosamente y me abrazo a él. Ya no existe duda alguna. Mi mundo es Severus Snape.


	7. Mi final

**Y los sueños, sueños son.** _"La vida es un sueño, Calderón de la Barca"_

 _Hoy he soñado algo hermoso._

 _Soñé que me amabas._

 _Pero ya es hora de terminar._

 _De despertarse._

 _De olvidar._

 _Él ya no me mira con la profundidad de un océano infinito. Sus ojos no proyectan un velo oscuro, seductor y cruel. Ya no hay burlas ni miradas furtivas. Ahora sus ojos están vacíos, y sólo puedo acceder a ellos a través de los recuerdos._

 _Ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, rebosantes de desdicha y pura liberación mezclada con miedo a lo desconocido._

 _Un sueño._

 _¿Por eso le quiero olvidar?_

 _Ya no siento sus brazos seguros, abrazándome. Ni existen esos sentimientos incontrolables. Ni escucho el sonido de su corazón. Sólo silencio. Se acabó el vivir protegida, amada...ese éxtasis de felicidad simplemente ha muerto. Para mí ya no existe la eternidad. Ahora sus brazos están fríos y alejados._

 _Un sueño._

 _¿Por eso le quiero olvidar?_

 _Ya no hay caricias ni besos, ya no invierte su tiempo en mí, ya no puedo volar a mundos indescriptibles a través de sus labios. Mi deseo más profundo, nacido de él, ahora ha vuelto a dormirse._

 _Un sueño._

 _¿Por eso le quiero olvidar?_

 _Y miles de veces me hago esa pregunta, miles de veces deseo entender por qué no puedo apartarlo de mi mente y de mis recuerdos, esos momentos imaginarios plagados de realidad: Se acabaron los sueños de lector, los mundos que tantas veces había formulado...Ya sólo me queda él. En todo lugar, en cada día, minuto, segundo; mi único pensamiento es para él. Y vivo encadenada a ese deseo._

 _Porque no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta._

 _Sólo sé que recordar su voz despierta mi corazón como una canción despierta sentimientos, que el recuerdo de su sonrisa, ahora caída, hace que crezca instantáneamente la semilla de mi felicidad y de mi miseria. Que cuando veo su mirada, al cerrar los ojos, me pierdo como con las palabras más dulces de mi libro favorito y el recuerdo de sus besos me mata lentamente._

 _Sí, esos son los recuerdos en los que vivo en un sueño. Y ese sueño tiene que terminar._

Hermione se reclina en la silla frente a su escritorio, cerrando los ojos. La tinta de su pluma cae gota a gota contra el papel, al igual que algunas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por las mejillas de la chica.

Respirando hondo, Hermione se aparta las lágrimas de la cara y mira hacia el cuaderno que descansa en su escritorio, frente a ella, justo tras terminar de escribir.

El cuaderno donde había estado escribiendo sus sueños más personales y profundos, y donde había creado una historia única basada en su imaginación...y en lo que una vez pudo haber sido.

En ese cuaderno se había apropiado de un ejemplar único, de un infierno, de una bestia, de un desconocido, de un mundo. Y donde sus sueños habían tenido un inicio, ahora tenían un final. Sueños basados en esa misma habitación.

Todo comenzó de una forma demasiado simple: Deseando. Deseando un amor tan profundo como lo describen los libros. Un amor como una llama, imperecedero, nacido de un heroísmo o un profundo enamoramiento. Un amor imposible, casi platónico que tan sólo pudiese ser obra de un sueño. Y su mente viajó hasta el mayor héroe de la guerra: Severus Snape. Ella deseaba a Severus Snape y podía fantasear con él, amarle en silencio, darle lo que nunca pudo tener en vida. Así que cogió su diario, y comenzó a escribir un inicio para su historia imposible. Su inicio.

La foto tras la guerra del Trío Dorado sobre su mesita le había recordado, sin poder evitarlo, al propio Snape. Cómo debía haberse sentido, viendo a un montón de críos prepararse para una guerra prácticamente imposible de ganar. Niños a los que él había visto crecer. Y escribió, de forma incontenible, sobre la unicidad de ese hombre. Su único ejemplar.

Se descubrió a sí misma empapándose de sus propias palabras, entrelazándolas con sus recuerdos como si realmente fuesen ciertas. Obsesionándose con ese cuaderno.

Imaginó su competencia, un fantasma del pasado instalado en el fiel corazón del hombre, amarrándolo con fuertes cadenas. Tampoco sabía cómo sería él, pero quiso imaginarlo enamorado de ella misma, pero incapaz de demostrarlo por el recuerdo de Lily, un recuerdo en el que ella es la luz y él la oscuridad. No le costó mucho, tras leer el mito de Perséfone, juguetear con esa metáfora para crear un nuevo recuerdo. Su infierno.

Pero no le bastaba, nada era suficiente. Severus Snape era más que un infierno, más que alguien único. Era un bestia. Un hombre cuya compañía era el dolor. Cuántas veces había comentado con sus amigos su mal aspecto, sus extrañas marcas en las manos, sus pequeñas heridas que desaparecían de un día para otro. No era tonta, y no había tardado en llegar a una conclusión: Snape era un mortífago, y el propio Voldermort le requeriría, especialmente tras su reencarnación. Y posiblemente su profesor no había podido darle todo cuanto deseaba. Vagamente Hermione había recordado esos días en los que el profesor Snape se encontraba "de encargo" y no tenían clase. No le costó nada escribir sobre esa barbarie en Snape, ese dolor a sus espaldas que sólo sería capaz de soportar un animal. Su bestia.

Pero todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado irreal para meterlo en sus recuerdos. No conocía a Severus Snape y era claramente imposible que con él todo fuese un arcoíris.

Así que escribió su lado más indiferente, su crueldad, su recuerdo más certero de Snape hasta el momento. Su desconocido.

Y terminó simplemente deleitándose, con un final digno de un cuento, un baile como el de cuarto curso, el sueño de toda mujer. Ahí se dio cuenta, en ese mismo instante, de que realmente, con ese estúpido juego, se había enamorado de Severus Snape. Realmente se había enamorado de su fantasía. Su mundo.

La chica cierra los ojos, tratando de sacar de su mente esas líneas recién escritas, muy parecidas a las del inicio, que ahora marcaban un final. Su final.

Siete. Siete momentos. Siete veces había abierto su corazón a esas páginas. El número del perfeccionismo y la reflexión. Un número que, en su opinión, era ideal para el hombre del que escribía. Y cada momento era suyo. Cada momento le pertenecía.

Con un suspiro cierra el cuaderno de cuero, abrazándolo contra su pecho y se levanta. Había tratado de ser realista al escribir. En un momento la primera descripción que le hubiese gustado escribir habría sido un encuentro fortuito en mitad de la noche, quizá con su antiguo profesor algo bebido...

Niega sonrojada y se deja caer en la cama de matrimonio de su cuarto.

Luego le había resultado absurdo. Snape jamás habría...¿Oh sí? Ahora sólo le quedaban preguntas. Así que, ante lo absurdo de la situación inicial, se había dedicado a escribir pequeños gestos que conformasen una amistad para que así, luego, todo tuviese un mayor sentido.

Su vena realista no era capaz de desaparecer ni de sus sueños. Aunque al final simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus deseos, y había terminado por escribir una situación demasiado idílica.

Debía admitir también que quizá hubiese distorsionado un poco a Snape y a su propia persona. Él no era un hombre tierno: no acariciaría su mejilla, ni le abrazaría, ni le besaría...Ni siquiera se preocuparía por ella. Demasiado insensible y, en cierto modo, moralista. ¡Se llevaban 20 años! Era imposible que el profesor que ella conocía lo hubiese permitido.

O que ella, en aquel entonces, se hubiese fijado en Severus Snape.

Pero de su muerte nació la verdad. Floreció su sacrificio de amor, su esfuerzo, su sufrimiento...

Y, en algún momento, se terminó enamorando de él. De alguien que ya no existía, como no podía ser de otra forma.

Al principio no había podido sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Ni siquiera cuando aceptó ser la novia de Ron. O cuando se casó con él. O cuando tuvieron su primera hija. No lo podía apartar de su mente o mejor: No podía apartar la pregunta ¿Y si?

¿Y si se hubiese fijado en Severus Snape?

¿Y si se hubiese molestado en conocerle?

¿Y si el destino les hubiese unido?

¿Y si no hubiese muerto en la guerra?

¿Y si hubiese nacido 20 años antes?

¿Y si? ¿Y si? ¿Y si?

Esos sentimientos de incertidumbre la llevaron a tratar de evadir sus sueños escribiendo lo que _podría_ haber pasado, pero que nunca pasó.

Por fin había terminado. Su mayor secreto escrito en unas pocas páginas. Si Ron leyese eso...

El llanto de su hija le devuelve a la realidad, recordándole que ya era hora de que le diese de mamar.

\- ¡Hermione! - la voz de su esposo resuena por la casa - ¿Dónde estás? Rose está llorando otra vez. ¡Estoy harto de esos derechos para elfos!

Con el cuaderno aún bajo el brazo, Hermione baja las escaleras encontrándose a Ron tratando de calmar a Rose en el salón. La imagen hace que sonría. Su dulce y amada hija riendo mientras observa el fuego de la chimenea crepitar.

Hermione sonríe también, calmando su fuero interno.

\- ¿Vienes Hermione? - pregunta Ron lanzado a su hija al aire para que siga riéndose estruendosamente. - ¿Por qué te has quedado quieta?

Hermione se acerca a la chimenea, coge el libro con ambas manos, le da un suave beso en la portada y lo lanza al fuego.

\- Se acabaron los derechos de los elfos Ron - comenta mientras ve sus fantasías calcinarse.

Hermione se gira y se acerca a su esposo y a su hija riéndose junto a ellos.

Se acabó su sueño.

Se acabó Severus Snape.

Al fin y al cabo, los sueños, sueños son.


End file.
